Saving you, saved me
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Catherine is in college & one night Catherine notices her mother leaving while she's on her spring break in the middle of the night & decides that when she returns home that summer she will find out what her mother is up to. What will she discover? Will her and Vincent's paths cross? (A different take on the beauty and the beast)
1. Chapter 1

****I hope you guys follow me on twitter and tumblr as well. I have the same name for both accounts: ebcameron89**

**I'm not sure if you guys remember or not, but I had posted this story up in the past and therefore after doing some thought I felt like I needed to complete it and not leave it unfinished. **

**This story takes place a few years ago, before Vincent saves Catherine's mom gets shot and Vincent saves Catherine in the woods. It takes place when Catherine is in college and in the beginning when her mother first becomes involved with Muirfield. One night Catherine notices her mother leaving while she's on her spring break. Catherine's curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to follow her mom. What does she find? Will her and Vincent's paths cross? Read and you will find out. **

* * *

**Saving you saved me**

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB: CW Network does**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Ugh, Cat, you're pacing around is driving me crazy, I can't focus. Will you sit down?" My roommate Tess said as she looks up from her notebook.

"Tess, if you caught your mother leaving at odd times during the night, wouldn't you be curious yourself?" I pressed at Tess.

"I'd leave it alone, it's none of my business, just like it shouldn't be your business either to figure out why your mother leaves at odd hours." Tess said, trying to reason with me.

"I'm just concerned." I countered. Yeah, that's it, I'm only concerned and worried like any other daughter would be of why her mother is leaving at midnight or around that time. It's perfectly normal right? For me to worry that is?

"If you don't stop pacing your going to wear a path on the carpet." I groan and I sit down beside her, just to shut her up, but it doesn't help get the one thing that's been on my mind since that night.

"Finally." Tess mumbles before looking down at her textbook and flipping a page. She writes something down on her notepad, as I thought back to that night.

That night last spring, weeks ago, during my spring break, I remember looking out my window and watch her leave the driveway until I couldn't see her any more.

Since then, it's been constantly on my mind. All right, maybe not constantly on my mind, but I wondered about it a lot. I even called and asked my dad but he said he doesn't know what I'm talking about because she is with him throughout the entire night.

However that still didn't stop my suspicion that, there's something missing, I thought, something that just doesn't sit right with this entire situation.

My mother never went out late, not for anything, so what is she doing late in the middle of the night, driving to who knows where? I knew that, once I set my mind to it, I just had to solve it, figure it out where she is going and I couldn't wait until I came home during this summer's break, which isn't until about a week.

I'm so glad finals are out of the way, now that I can concentrate on solving the mystery behind my mother. Tess had one more final to take later today and I felt bad for being the cause of her not being able to focus, so I got up from the couch and put on my tennis shoes, deciding to go for a run around the campus. It's what I did whenever I needed to clear my mind from something, or it also helps me somehow think things through better.

"Where're you going?" Tess asks me, arching her eyebrow in question. I shrug my shoulders while grabbing my iPod.

"Out for a jog."

"Only for a jog?" She questioned me. I swear sometimes she knew me better than I knew myself.

"Yes, out for a jog. Don't worry I'll be back in time so we can go to that party you want to go to, even though I'll never understand why you want to go. I mean the guy is a jerk to begin with." I said, trying to reason with Tess, remembering that Cory Wiston, how big of a jerk he is, but Tess, well she liked her parties, liked attending them and more than that she enjoyed dragging me along with her to them, despite how much I hated them.

"It's a party Cat, and we were invited." She said, making it sound like it's the most ordinary thing to do, to go out and party out all of the time.

"You were invited." I corrected her as I pointed down at the invitation on the coffee table that clearly read, _Tess Vargas_.

"It will be fun Cat, trust me, you'll see." Somehow I doubted her. I just shrugged my shoulders and said.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Whatever. Don't be late." Tess said. I opened the door and turn to Tess.

"Like you would ever leave without me."

"Try me."

"Whatever." I said before shutting the door to our apartment and almost instantly took off at a run.

Running, it just, gave me this feeling of being free from everything else. Almost like running away from it all, that I wouldn't have to face it, but in the end, when the run is all finished, I would have to face it. Just like I knew soon the school year would be over and I would be going home, wanting to find out what my mother is up to. I couldn't help it, as I thought more and more of it, my curiousity grew and I began forming a plan in my mind of how I can sneak along and go with her, to where ever she is going. I simply couldn't wait until summer break.

* * *

"Now don't go telling me that that party wasn't fun…" Tess said the second we walked in the door. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto the couch, propping my feet up, for them only to be pushed off by Tess as she sat down next to me.

"It was just a party Tess. A Cory party." Tess shrugged her shoulders as if that were nothing out of the ordinary.

"But still a fun party. I mean come on we got to go swimming, when was the last time we went swimming? Let a lone in a very nice pool." I shake my head and smirked at her.

"You just liked seeing Cory shirtless and in his swimming trunks Tess." Tess rolled her eyes.

"Well if you only admit it, I'm sure you enjoyed it to. There were a lot of cute guys Cat. I noticed a lot of them were looking at you. When are you going to take them up on their invitation of asking you out?" I shrug my shoulders. I honestly really didn't know. I mean the last thing on my mind is dating someone at the moment. Not knowing where I'm going to end up after college, I wouldn't want to get stuck in a long distance relationship, they never last. Well for some people they do, but for me I'd want to have that special someone live close, so we could spend more time together.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to see what kind of interest it would bring. Let me know if I should continue. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your reviews...I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

Finally the semester ended and I was driving on my way home, with my car packed as full as it could possibly be with all the stuff I was bringing home. Tess had promised to stop by sometime during the summer so that we could go on a needed vacation, as she pointed out. However, I knew that vacation was only to distract me from my mission of figuring out what my mother is really up to. So therefore the sooner I figure out what she is up to, the sooner I have Tess see that I really am not crazy.

I lean my head back against the headrest of my car seat as I wait impatiently at the longest red light in town and it literally is the longest light. I swear a few minutes will go by without any cars coming in the other direction, yet it insists on waiting and refuses to change to green and it's reason is, probably to drive me crazy, before changing to green. "Finally." I mumbled as I make a left turn onto my street.

Within a mile I make a turn in the driveway, glad to be home and away from school. Maybe I will get the chance hopefully tonight to figure out what it is my mother is indeed up to. I needed to know before I drove myself completely insane with curiousity. She's up to something, that's all I know.

"Oh Cat you're home, I missed you so much." My younger sister says with I swear, a little too much excitement, as she opens my car door for me. I step out of the car and immediately found myself pulled into one of my sisters' all known to well bear hugs that makes you feel as if you can't breathe, speaking of.

"Um, Heath I can't…breathe." I say. She then automatically releases me from her hug and grins a little.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." I say as I ruffle her hair, which earned me a glare. I then shut my door and open the door to the backseat of my car, pulling out my suitcase.

"Here, let me take that."

"Are you sure? It's quite heavy." I said. She nods her head and takes the bag from me.

"I'm sure." After I grab a couple of my bags out of the backseat I shut the door and look around. I couldn't help but notice that mom wasn't there, greeting me like she usually is.

"Um, Heath, where's mom?" Heather shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, she said she had somewhere to be this evening, so she left some cash on the coffee table, told me to take you out to dinner, maybe a…Cat? Are you okay?" I blink as the last few words that Heather told me pretty much fade away and I don't remember a thing she said, except about mom being gone somewhere that she wasn't sure of. The disappointment already flowed through me, that I had hoped to be in home in time before she left. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. "Cat?" She questioned me again and I shake my head, erasing the thoughts out of my mind.

"Um, yeah. I'm okay. Sorry, dozed off there for a minute. It was a long drive." I told her as we started walking up the sidewalk. Heather opens the door for us and I set my bags down once we're inside.

"So um, what movie do you want to go and see?" She asks.

"Um, actually." I start to say, not really feeling like going out, but then I began to see the disappointment in Heather's face and I thought, well maybe I should go and do something with her, wouldn't want her to get suspicious of me. "Um, I don't know, why don't you pick and surprise me, but it had better not be some emotional, lovey dovey…"

"Chick flick movie…yay, yay, yay. I know no that's why I thought we'd go and see The Avengers. Did you see that one yet?" I shake my head.

"Nope."

"Well it's a date then." She said. "You can pick where we eat."

"Sounds good. But I seriously need to take a shower first and unpack a few things before we go."

"So then I'm guessing around seven?" Heather asks me.

"Seven sounds good." I told Heather as I picked up my suitcase and made my way towards the stairs. It really did feel good to be home, even though the other person I was looking forward to seeing wasn't here, if only I knew what my mother really is up to. Hopefully all that will be a change. Maybe tomorrow, if I'm lucky I will get the chance to follow her, I don't know how I would without her noticing me, without getting caught, but I am more than ever determine to figure out where she seems to be in a way, sneaking off to.

**Vanessa**

"Mr. Keller, how are you doing this evening?" I asked him as I looked at his chart. Pretty soon the vaccines would be ready to test out Project Muirfield's in their intent on making a few soldiers into so called, super-soldiers.

In the beginning, I hadn't really known what I was getting myself into, but had I had known, I would've automatically declined their offer too me. However as it were, in order to protect my daughters, I had to stay in. Once in, there's no going back.

"I'm doing alright."

"Do you feel any dizziness, any…any…?"

"No Doctor, I feel great."

"Good. Good. Well then, rest up, your time is coming Mr. Keller." He arches an eyebrow at me.

"Dr. Chandler, what…what exactly is going on here? I know so little." I frown at him, wishing suddenly that I could get him and his other fellow soldiers out of this mess. I lay my hand on his arm and give it a squeeze.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I can't say anything…if I…" He shakes his head.

"It's alright, you don't need to explain…"

"Get some rest Mr. Keller." I said to him and watched him get up from the table, and walk away. He gave me a last look, before walking out of the doors. I sigh as I look down at my watch, soon I would get to go home and see my daughter, Catherine who is home for her summer break from college. I hated that I missed her home coming, but I would get to see her soon.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep going? Review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. I hope to read more. Enjoy beasties!...**

* * *

**Catherine**

Later on that evening, after Heather and I went to the movies, we chatted a little bit until she got tired and decided to head onto bed. I however, decided to wait up for mom. Heather bid me goodnight and I then curled up on the couch. After flipping through many television stations and finding nothing satisfying on, I decided to find a good book and do some reading. However, I must've passed out at some point, when I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I groan not wanting to wake up, feeling exhausted.

"Catherine, sweetie. I'm home." I open my eyes to the sound of a familiar voice and I look up right into my mother's eyes. I stretch a bit before scooting up a bit from my slouched sleeping position on the couch.

"Mom." I said softly and she smiles.

"Catherine, you didn't have to wait up for me." I shake my head as I yawn.

"I wanted to. Well tried to anyways." I mumbled. I swing my legs off of the couch and my mom sits down beside me, pulling me in for a hug right away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your home coming. I really wanted to, but my work got in the way and…"

"It's alright, mom you don't have to apologize, I understand." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Did you have a nice time with Heather tonight?" She asks, as she pulls away from my hug.

"Yeah, it was fun catching up with her. I missed not being home with you guys."

"Well on the bright side of things, you do only have one more year left sweetie, then you can be home." She says and I smile at her. I yawn again as I rub at my eyes a little. "Come on, it's late, I think we could both use the sleep." My mom says and I start to argue but then decide against it, she is right it is late and I am tired even though I didn't want to admit it to her I was.

"Alright." I said, giving in and she smiles at me.

"I really am glad that you're home Catherine. I missed you and since I wasn't home for your home coming, I will make it up to you and make your favorite pancakes and scrambled eggs. Maybe we could even do some shopping later with Heather." She says.

"Mom, you don't…" I start to argue, wanting her to know that I understood why she couldn't be here to greet me when I came home earlier. Wanting her to know that she didn't have to make up for it, she's here now, that's all that counts.

"Have too?" She replies, and I nod my head.

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to and you won't be able to change my mind. Besides I'm sure Heather won't object to pancakes and eggs either." I laugh a little, knowing how much my sister loves mom's scrambled eggs.

"I'm sure she won't either." I said as I stood up, stretched and began walking up the staircase. I paused however when I noticed that mom wasn't fallowing me.

"Mom? Aren't you coming?" I ask her.

"I will be up shortly, just have to put a few things away first." She said. "You go on ahead." She said, motioning with her hand. I wait a few seconds before answering.

"Um…okay. Night mom." I replied, as I walked up the stairs, but then hid around the corner as I watch her from the top of the stairs, walk in the kitchen, once she was there, I walked down the steps and peaked around the corner, watching her mess with a few black folders and what appears to be a small notebook. She puts them in the desk drawer and shuts off the light. That's when I bolt quietly up the stairs and closed my bedroom door. I lean against the door and sigh in relief, as I thought, that was close. Pushing my back against the door so I'm no longer leaning against it, I walk over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas. I glance at the clock and blink, making sure that I am reading the time right, as it's three in the morning.

I sigh, in knowing that there won't be much sleep for me tonight. I thought as I changed into my pajamas and quietly waited on my bed as I listened for closing and opening of doors, before I went to check out what my mom has put away.

About fifteen minutes went by until I no longer heard any noises when I quietly snuck out of my bedroom and tip toed down the hall and then down the stairs. I made my way into the kitchen and to the small desk that sat in the corner. I opened the drawer that she had put the papers away and to my relief they are still there. I flick on the desk lamp and open up the black leather folder.

I then began to flip through the pages, finding nothing of any information. So far there are just a bunch of documents on different topics that I could never fully comprehend. Getting tired of standing I sit down on the chair as I keep on flipping through pages and pages of notations.

Just when I thought I wouldn't find anything at all it's then that I come across a few words that I never even heard of that stood out above everything else. Project Muirfield. I hurriedly continue to flip through the pages, my eyes skimming through them, hoping to find out more about it, but to my great disappointment I didn't find anything else. I sigh and put my head in my hands, leaning against the desk. The only thing I managed to come up with is, Project Muirfield. But what is this Project Muirfield, is it a place? A thing? Someone she's working for? Oh I couldn't stand this curiousity of mine. Just maybe I would get lucky and find out tomorrow. I sigh in defeat again as I put everything back where I had found it, turned off the light and headed for bed as exhaustion finally came over me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I decided to keep my chapters somewhat shorter. That way I can try to update them quicker for you guys. Do you think I should keep on going with this story? Are you curious to find out more and the different intake I have in this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews...here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! **

**Beasties: There is a trend going on Friday. We need to get CW to promote our show more as they are partial to blame for our ratings. Many are joining in it's at 6PM EST hash tag PromoteBATb sending tweets to CW. Hope you'll join me. Tweet me on Twitter for more information ebcameron89**

* * *

**Catherine**

Walking down the stairs this morning, I began to smell the lovely smell of mom's famous pancakes and her scrambled eggs. I still felt slightly exhausted after last night and I hope today that maybe I'll have time to search what Project Muirfield is. I'll maybe even try googling it online. However I did get the feeling that whoever or whatever Project Muirfield is, I'm not going to be able to find them a homepage. The only way I will probably find out about them is by following mom on one of her trips there. Just hopefully she won't catch me following her, then I probably won't ever find out and just die of curiousity.

"Morning Cat, is your sister awake yet?" I shrug my shoulders as I pour some coffee into a cup.

"Could you wake her and tell her that breakfast is ready?"

"Sure mom." I said. I set my cup of coffee down on the table and walked up the stairs to wake up Heather. I swear, that girl can sleep through anything, unlike me. I'm definitely a light sleeper and it's probably a good thing that I am. Upon reaching my sister's bedroom door, I knock on it and said.

"Heather. You awake?" I then creak the door open just slightly, peaking my head through to see her still sleeping. I shake my head as I walk into her room and pick up one of her pillows, tossing it on her. "Heather, wake up. Pancakes." She turned around on her side and glared at me.

"Such a nice way to wake me up big sis." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well I was being nicer earlier, but you wouldn't wake up. So throwing a pillow came ot my mind and well apparently it worked." I said and that earned me a glare.

"You're not getting out of this so easily big sis." I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Try me?" Whoops I totally shouldn't have said that and barely made it out of the room just as one of her pillows flew past me and missed me by an inch, smacking the wall instead.

"You missed."

"Next time you won't be so lucky." She said getting out of the bed.

"Pancakes are ready!" Well that got Heather out of bed.

"Race yeah!" She said.

"Right and last one does the dishes."

"Guess that's you." She said as she runs past me.

"Hey, you're cheating…" I yell after as I run quickly down the stairs, even though I knew I couldn't get ahead of her. Heather had always been the faster runner between the two of us.

"I didn't cheat, and looks like you're doing the dishes." I glare at her as I catch my breath.

"What was that about girls?" Mom asks us as she joins us at the table, setting down the pancakes.

"Well Cat threw a pillow at me."

"Did not."

"And we decided to race, looser does the dishes."

"And let me guess, Cat lost?" Heather smirks at me and I glare at her.

"Alright girls, settle down, let's try to eat breakfast in peace." I smile at mom and she smiles back.

"So mom do you have to work today?" I ask her after a couple minutes of silence went by. I know I should hope she doesn't, for I haven't seen her in a long time, but I couldn't help but wish that she did have to go in. I wanted to follow her and find out what, or who Muirfield is.

"Actually I don't have to go into work today, so you both have me to yourselves for the day and I was thinking we could go and do some shopping." I nod my head and smile, trying to hide my disappointment. Well I guess in the meantime that lets me do some researching on Project Muirfield. If I can find any that is.

Later on that evening after we went and did some shopping, ate out at the Olive Garden, I swear I felt more exhausted shopping than I ever had when I was at school.

"Now that's a full shopping day of shopping." Heather said, sitting down her many bags of clothing, accessories and things that she really didn't need, but insisted on buying them anyways. I sat down two bags and she looks over at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"What?"

"Seriously Cat, that's all that you bought?"

"I didn't need anything else."

"I mean we were gone all day and you bought like five things."

"Six."

"Okay, six but still, Macy's had this incredible sell and you didn't see one thing."

"Nope."

"Heather, you know maybe you should learn from your sister and save your money."

"Mom."

"I'm being serious." Heather glares and me and picks up her bags, heading up to her room.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." Just then her cell rings and she frowns at me. "Work?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"It's alright. I understand."

"You sure Catherine? Because I can tell them no." I shake my head.

"No you go on ahead." I said as I picked up my bags and headed to my room. I close my door as I lean against, listening.

"No. No. That's fine. I'll be there as soon as possible." I listen for my mom to shut the door and when she did I quickly made a bolt for it, grabbing my car keys on the way out.

"Hey Heather, I'm meeting up with Tess…I'll be back in a little while." I yell. No answer. Oh well probably the better she doesn't talk back and ask questions. I watch mom pull out of the drive way, once she turned out I went outside, got into the car, turned my low beams on and pressed my foot to the gas pedal. This is it. Maybe I'll finally get the chance to find out what's she's been up to.

* * *

**Do you think Cat will get caught by her mom? What do you think Cat will find? Will she find out what Project Muirfield is? Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy to see more people reviewing. It really makes me excited to want to update another chapter quicker and I think you guys are going to love this one. Just saying. **

* * *

**Catherine**

About an hour of driving I managed not to get caught. She didn't notice the fact that she has been followed. However when she went around a corner to what appeared to lead to an old run down large factory building, I shut off my lights and turned off the engine. I sigh as I lean my head against the head rest of my car seat as the thought of, I'm actually going to do this, I'm going to get out of my car and follow my mom. Whatever is inside could be my answer, but I also knew the risk and danger that I'm getting myself into. _You can do this Chandler._ I muttered to myself as my hands gripped the steering wheel. Just as I mustered the courage to get out of my car and proceed to what I have been waiting to find out for weeks, my phone went off. Sighing, I pull my phone out of my back pocket, to see Tess's name written on the screen. Just great. I thought. Just great. I hit answer and put the phone up to my ear.

"Tess, it's in the middle of the night, what…"

_"Cat, I'm just checking up on you. How've you been? Are you still going to try and find out what your mom's been up to? Or did you finally drop that obsession_." I groan in frustration. Tess has always been pretty good at reading me, even through the telephone.

_"Cat? You okay?"_ Tess asked me after I didn't respond for a few seconds. I'm loosing time I thought.

"Tess look, I'm sorry I got to go, I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

_"Cat."_

"I'm fine Tess. I'll call you later. I promise." I added and said somewhat slowly so as to make sure she heard thee, I promise part. I here her sigh on the other end of the line and I could tell that she wanted to say something more, but…

"Alright, I'm letting you go on this one but..." Tess started to say but I cut her off, feeling impatient and wanting to get this over with.

"I get it, I will call you tomorrow, bye." I said and hung up before she could respond. She always did seem to have the perfect timing. I turn off my ringer on my phone and then slide it back into my pocket before taking my car keys out of the ignition. "Alright, here goes nothing." I said to myself. I shut my car door quietly and manually lock it, not wanting any noise to risk exposing myself. "This is it." I whispered softly as I slipped my gun into my belt holder and rounded the corner.

I couldn't help but be slightly nervous as I'm walking closer and closer to the building that mom supposedly works in. Maybe this is where Muirfield what ever they are, exists. I walk up to a not so surprised borderline fence, luckily it's not barbed wire, but when I walk up to the gates, they're locked. No surprise there, and it look like I'll have to put my climbing skills to the test. I jump up, grabbing a hold onto the fence, and begin my climb. I then climb over the top and climb down a little before jumping off. I take a moment then to glance around at my surroundings, making sure I wasn't noticed and or being watched, however it appeared deserted and I then ran to the building, which oddly has no guards guarding the place like you think it would. Maybe there are traps? I glance around, looking down at the ground and ahead of me. My surroundings basically look like that of a junkyard, almost as if, if there's something inside this old factory, well they don't want to be noticed. It's like they wanted the place to be believed to be not functioning, deserted. Maybe so they aren't noticed? Upon reaching the door, I take a hold of my gun and take a breath before I reach my hand towards the handle and then I open it…I aim my gun up, prepared to shoot, but again surprisingly found no one. Maybe I entered the wrong building. I shake my head, but no this is the one she went in. I continue to walk down the dark hall. As much as I would like to use a flashlight, but I couldn't, couldn't risk exposing myself. Not this early anyways, well more so never. I know I didn't have too much time to explore if I wanted to get back home before mom does.

I round the corner, still not running into any guards let alone people, and I almost gave up, until I begin to hear voices around a corner that some light is finally appearing and things don't seem so dark anymore. I slip my gun back into its' holder as I continue moving on forward towards the light and now voices that I am hearing. As I came closer to the voices, it's then that I recognize my mother's voice, she's talking to someone, perhaps a patient or one of her coworkers. He had this deep and hard voice, that's all that I could make out at the moment.

Upon reaching the glass windows, which I not realize where the light came from I take a slight risk and peek through them, to see my mom dressed in a white coat, talking to a soldier. There were other soldiers in the room as well as another one dressed in a white coat like my mom. What's going on here? I asked myself. Why does my mom have to this in the dead of the night? I risk another glance as my eyes then happen upon the soldier whose nametag read Keller. I watched mom poke a needle into his shoulder. What is she doing? I ask myself. I continue to watch, looking about the room, making sure that I am not noticed at the same time. It's then that I felt eyes on me, but instead of quickly hiding away like I should, my eyes landed on Keller's. He stares at me for a few minutes and I for some unknown reason can't take my eyes off of him, and apparently he can't take his off of mine either. However our staring at each other didn't last too long and I had to quickly hide before mom turned around and noticed my presence. I groan in frustration. I knew then that I had to get out of there, but I couldn't just yet. I probably had a few more minutes to see what I else I could find out about Project Muirfield as I as turned around the dark corner, and as I walked down the hallway my mind wondered back to the soldier who looked at me. There's just something about him that I felt a connection towards. I didn't know what and I may not be here much longer, but one thing is for sure and that is, I am definitely coming back.

Vanessa Chandler

"Keller? Are you alright?" I ask him after injecting some medicine in him. He looks away from me and I turn around, but see nothing behind me.

"Keller?" I questioned him again, but he doesn't answer me right away.

Vincent Keller

I glance behind Dr. Chandler as I could've sworn I just saw someone. Someone who shouldn't even be here. A girl. When her eyes connected with mine, it felt I had this pull towards her, this connection. I can't fully explain it. I couldn't help but wonder if I will ever see her again.

"Mr. Keller?" Dr. Chandler asked me again. I shake my head, as I thought, whoever she is, I wouldn't tell anyone that I saw her tonight.

"I'm alright."

"Good. Good. You're done for tonight. Go and rest." She said, excusing me and I slid off of the table. I then proceeded out of the room. Maybe, just maybe I'll see her again, I thought as I returned to my room.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Do you want more? Let me know and review! **

**Don't forget about the trending event tomorrow ebcameron89 DM me on twitter for more info.**


	6. Chapter 6

**umm...don't want to say too much other than I think you will really like this chapter!**

* * *

**Vincent**

The second I began walking down the hallway I ran, hoping that maybe I'm not too late. That maybe the girl I saw just a few short minutes ago is close by. I pause as I take a moment to listen to her quickening footsteps. I'm still new to all of this that is happening to me especially the changes in my body. I've only recently discovered that I can hear things from pretty far off, and so I listened closely to her footsteps, it's then that somehow, beyond my explanation that I can hear her heart beat, and it's racing.

I then start running in her direction, taking a right at the end of the hallway. As I can feel myself getting closer to her, I make sure that no one catches me. Yes I know I'm supposed to report back to my room, but something inside of me is pulling me closer to her. Why? I couldn't exactly explain why. I stumble a little bit the second I see her shadow down the hall.

"Wait!" I yell somewhat, hoping that I don't scare her off.

Catherine

I instantly freeze in my running by the sound of the deep voice. At first I think I'm caught, that this is it and there's no turning back. Then as his word went through my mind, it's then that I realize that word is coming from the voice of the soldier whom I locked eyes with. I swallow the lump in my throat as I try to make the decision of do I flee or do I run?

"Wait, please." The voice said, somewhat in a softer more gentler and less demanding tone. I sigh, knowing that against all that I know I should do and that is run, but I can't. I can't run. I'm being pulled toward this voice that is pleading for me to stay. "Please don't run." I could feel him close to me, his breath on my neck as I turn around and come face to face with him. "Who are you?" His eyes instantly lock with mine and I couldn't speak. I couldn't answer him. As my eyes lock with his I have this feeling that I can't describe it, as it's hard to explain, but I felt something there, right there in that moment as our eyes connected. Suddenly I forget about everything. About the fact that I'm not supposed to be in here and that I could get caught in any second. It's just the two of us, standing here, not saying or doing anything except staring into one another's eyes. Nothing else matters.

"I…" I start to say. I wanted to say something to him, but couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing I found myself capable of doing is staring into his dark and handsome eyes. As I stared into his eyes, I notice the scar on his cheek. I wonder where he got it?

**Vincent**

It's like I was frozen in my spot that I'm standing in as I continued to stare at this girl, no this beautiful woman who stood in front of me. As I gazed into her eyes I could see absolutely no fear in them, only curiousity. I know she shouldn't' be here and I know that someone could walk around the corner, so it's then that I give her one last look before brushing past her. I don't know how I knew this, but I knew she would follow me and follow me she did. I didn't want to risk someone seeing her, knowing how that wouldn't end well if they did.

I walked down the hall, until I came to one of the closests that I knew were empty and I opened the door. She gave me a questionable look, and I motioned my hand towards the closest. She looked at me once more before walking in. I close the door behind me.

"I…um…" She starts to say. I turn to face her.

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked her, as I couldn't really think of anything else to say to her. She eyed me up, almost as if trying to read my mind. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone you're here." I said softly, knowing how true the words rang inside my head.

**Catherine**

I don't know why, but somehow I knew that he is right, that I can indeed trust him. It's strange, really, this feeling that I have inside. I can't really explain it. It's hard to describe. But I knew one thing, I can trust him, how I knew? Well I'm not exactly sure on that myself.

"I…I um followed someone here."

"It's dangerous…here."

"I know." I said softly as I continue gazing into his eyes.

"I shouldn't even be here with you." I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Then why are you here…with me?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"It's hard to explain…" He says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I know." I whispered, almost like I knew what he is feeling. "I probably should…"

"What's your name?" He asks me as he continues to stare into my eyes.

"Catherine."

"Catherine." He pauses and then said. "Vincent." I give him a small smile.

"I ah…"

"Catherine, you have to forget what you saw tonight."

"But…" I start to say.

"It's not safe."

"I can take care of my…"

"I'm sure you can, but it's not safe here. Dangerous things happen…"

"What are they doing to you? In there? In the room with the glass windows?" I ask him. I know I shouldn't be pushing, but I couldn't help my own curiousity. "Are they hurting you?" I ask him. He shakes his head, and his gaze drops to the floor, head bent. I somehow know that he is lying. I then reach my hand up, lifting his face so that he's looking back at me as my hand caresses the side of his face that the scar is on. I can feel him leaning in to my touch as he stares into my eyes.

**Vincent**

I couldn't help but lean into her touch, and enjoy the softness, gentleness of her hand caressing the side of my face.

"Vincent, you can tell me if…" She starts to say.

"No. I can't and you should go. Don't come back here." I said, knowing how much danger she would be in if they found out about her being her.

"But I, we…" I shake my head as I then take her hand down from my face, lacing my fingers with hers, proceeding to lead her out of the closest. "Vincent…" She says, as she pulls back on my arm. I turn to look back at her. Even though I wanted her to stay, to talk to her, to get to know her more, I knew the danger behind that I couldn't stand it if something bad happens to her.

"You have to go Catherine. Now. Before they see you."

"Whose they? Are you talking about Muirfield?" She asks, and my eyes widen in surprise. I turn back to look at her.

"How do you…?"

"My mother's notes."

"Catherine, trust me when I say the less you know, the safer you will be. You need to leave. Now." I said even though I really didn't want her to leave.

"Will I see you again?" I shake my head as I continue leading her down the hallway, towards the exit.

"I think it's best if we forget we ever saw each other." I told her, even though I wanted to tell her that I did want to see her again.

**Catherine**

I frown up at Vincent in disappointment as we finally reach the exit. I didn't want to leave, or better yet I didn't want to leave him here. I felt this, pull towards him. This strong pull and I wasn't ready to leave him just yet. It's then that I somehow found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. I know it was a bold move, but I did it anyways and I was somewhat surprised but not really to find him wrapping his arms around my waist. All to quickly he released me from the hug.

"I wish we could've met in a different time and place." He tells me. I give him a small smile.

"Me to." Before giving him one last look and walking out of the door. Little does he know that this isn't the last time he will be seeing me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like it? Should I continue? Do you think they will meet again? Will Catherine ignore Vincent's warning of coming back? Review? **

**Thanks to all those who participated in the trend tonight! We did good! Trended US and WW. Close to 8,000 tweets. I think after that CW will have to do something! **

**I am hosting another trend on Sunday. It's focused more on spreading word to all those on twitter that are our followers and even strangers. Hash Tag #BATBTOMORROW Trending on Sunday at 6PM EST hope u will be there! **

**Emily **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You all for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and if you're on twitter I hope you follow me. ebcameron89 I tend to post when I have a new chapter up. :) I also tend to organize trending events. I have one on tomorrow that's focused on spreading word about BATB and how wonderful of a show it is. Hash Tag is: BATBTOMORROW trending at 6PM EST. I hope you will join me. **

* * *

**Catherine**

Somehow I had managed to escape last night, without being seen and being able to make it home before mom did. I sigh as I turn around and squint my eyes against the bright sunlight peaking through my blinds.

Had last night been a dream? It had to have been. I couldn't have followed mom without being caught, but yet I did. Not only that but I met someone, someone that I felt this connection towards, this pull that I couldn't even explain. I then frown, remembering his warning, and that I shouldn't come back. I wanted to see him again. I needed to see him again. I knew already that I am planning on going back and nothing can stop me. Except maybe…

"Cat? Are you awake? Tess is here." I moaned, not wanting to get out of bed. I felt extremely exhausted from last night. The exhaustion was completely worth it though. "CAT?!" Heather yells from outside of my door. I then heard the creek of my door opening. I turn around and push myself up, leaning my head against the board as I yawn. "Aren't you quite the sleepy head?" Heather said, and Tess comes in behind her.

"Hey, um…I wanted to talk to you…" She said.

"Sure, but um…" I start to say as I glance over at Heather, she blinks.

"Oh, right. I'll just…um I'll just go." I wait until Heather walks out of my room and shuts the door behind her. Tess joins me on the bed and sits down.

"You look terrible." I grin at her.

"Thanks."

"No, really you do. What were you up to last night? You sounded, focused, maybe a little off. I don't know and I'm sorry for coming early, but I had to check in on you." I shake my head.

"Trust me Tess you don't want to know."

"Cat, I'm your best friend, of course I want to know." She pauses and then said. "Alright, how about we start with, where were you?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Somewhere, I don't know, and if I knew I, believe me I would tell you." She arches an eyebrow at me.

"Did you follow your mom? Are you still on that obsession?"

"Tess, it's not an obsession and no I'm over it." I told her sternly. I wanted to tell her, but I don't know it's like I wanted to keep Vincent a secret.

"I'm sorry Cat but I'm not buying it. You followed her, didn't you? You're mom I mean?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I…"

"Cat, I thought we were best friends and that you told me everything and I in turn do the same to you." I nod my head.

"We do, it's just…" I pause as I look into Tess's eyes, letting her know that I'm being serious, that this is serious before I continue on saying. "Tess look, if I tell you, I need you to promise not to say a word to Heather, my mom or anyone? No one can know Tess." I said.

"I swear I won't tell anyone Cat, but seriously you're scaring me, so out with it."

"I, um…"

"CAT BREAKFAST!" Mom yells from downstairs. Tess and I exchange glances.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I yell back to her. I shrug my shoulders at Tess.

"I guess I will," she shakes her head.

"Uh huh, your mom isn't getting you out of this one." I frown slightly as I sigh in defeat.

"Alright, so I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"I'd hope so…"

"Tess…"

"Alright, alright you have my fullest attention, I won't say anything till you're done…"

"Good." I said and paused for a second. "Mom wasn't home when I came back from college and so when she did get home, I watched her put some folders away. I waited till she went to bed before checking them out. I didn't find much in my search, but I did find two words that I still can't figure out what they mean. Project Muirfield."

"Project Muirfield?"

"Tess."

"Sorry."

"Anyways after finding that name I then decided to follow mom the night after. I took one of my mom's guns, in case for emergencies and I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, I probably should've, but she led me to this old, run down factory that apparently they are doing something to soldiers."

"Soldiers? Did anyone see you?" I shake my head.

"Only this one."

"Cat, oh my god, you could've been…"

"Tess, I'm okay, Vincent won't hurt me."

"Vincent?" _Whoops_, I thought. _Nice one Cat, you just had to say his name didn't you? _

"You talked to this, Vincent?"

"Yes. I don't know Tess, and it's hard for me to explain. We had this, this connection."

"Did anyone else see you?"

"No. Just him. He told me not to come back, that it's not safe."

"I'd listen to him." Again I shake my head.

"I can't Tess, something, I can't explain it, keeps on pulling me towards him."

"But Cat…"

"I'm going back." I told her.

"Cat, seriously, even after what this Vincent said, you're not going to heed his warning and go anyway?"

"I can't help it Tess. I want to find out more of what mom is doing and I…"

"Ever hear of curiousity killed the Cat?" I laugh a little.

"Tess. You know I'm not superstitious."

"I know, but maybe you should be."

"I'm still going." She frowns at me and then shakes her head.

"There's no changing your mind is there Chandler?"

"Nope." She sighs.

"Well, then I guess there's no choice but for me to go along with you. I'm spending the night tonight."

"Tess…"

"We're partners, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then us partners need to stick together and besides you need to have someone watch that back of yours."

"CAT! BREAKFAST!"

"COMING!" I glance over at Tess.

"Later?"

"You bet." She said before sliding out of my bed, and I soon follow suit. Things are about to get interesting, that's for sure. Then again whenever Tess is involved things are always interesting.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really like having Tess involved this early. Do you think she will get to meet Vincent? Do you think Cat will show up again even though Vincent warned her not to? Let me know if you want more and review. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope to keep on reading more as I do read every single one! **

****I am hosting a trend this evening 6PM EST help me spread word when BATB is on and also ways to help with ratings such as buying a pass on itunes. Watching the episodes on if you are unable to watch on TV. Checking in on and telling TVGuide what you'll be watching. I hope you'll join me hash tag BATBTOMORROW 6PM EST we are going to spread the word! Any questions tweet/DM me ebcameron89**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Did she leave yet?" I asked Tess after packing a few things inside my backpack, including the gun. I know I shouldn't take one, and I can only imagine how much trouble I'd be in if I were caught and they noticed the gun, but I felt safer with it and mom taught me how to use one.

"No. Not yet." Tess replies, as she's still peaking through the window of my bedroom that in my favor, has the view of the driveway and garage.

"Well, I'm glad Heather went over to her friends tonight, we won't have to worry about her spying on us."

"Or following us." Tess added.

"Good point." I said agreeing with her, as I swing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Okay, she's leaving…" Tess said and I quickly walk out of my bedroom, with Tess right on my heels.

**Tess**

I get inside the passenger seat and Cat slides into the drivers' seat quickly putting on her seatbelt and turning on the ignition. I barely got my seatbelt on before she pulls out of the driveway, and makes a left turn.

"What if she sees us?" I ask her.

"She won't. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do, but Cat we have to be careful."

"No kidding." I shake my head. I haven't a single clue where we are going, and I still can't believe that Cat is still determined to go, but I learned a long time ago, that whenever she has made up her mind, well there's absolutely no changing it. I lost track of time, how long we were driving along the deserted road, but before I knew it, Cat had pulled along the side, and turned off the engine. She gives me one look, a look I knew all to well with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tess? I can go in and I'll be out in a…" I shake my head, if she thinks she's going in there without me, she has another thing coming.

"No way Cat. I'm in." She nods her head before getting out of the car and I follow suit.

**Catherine**

I know I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't help it. I needed to him again. I wanted to see Vincent. He probably won't be happy about my bringing Tess along, but she's just as stubborn as I am. There's no changing her mind, once it's made up. Tess and I exchange a glance, I then continue on towards the old, run down factory where I knew someone inside there, and that I couldn't wait to see him. There's just something about him, and that I don't know, it's so hard to explain, but I knew one thing for sure is that I never felt this way about anyone before.

** Vincent**

I sit up in my bed the second I started hearing her heart beat. She's close. What's she doing here? I told her to stay away, to not come back. I couldn't stand it if anything had ever happened to her. I know I shouldn't leave my bunk, but I didn't want her coming inside, it's too dangerous, someone could notice her and then…I don't even what to think about what could happen if someone did notice her. I run my hands through my hair to brush it out of my face as I then stand up, grab my jacket and slip it on before heading out of my room, and start running down the hall way, hoping that my leaving would be unnoticed. I know it's risky, but…she is worth it, Catherine is worth it. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I couldn't live with myself, if something did happen to her.

**Catherine**

"I hope you're a skilled climber Tess."

"Why?" She said. "Oh…" Tess said as she takes notice of the fence in front of us.

"Yep, that would be why, see you on the other side." I said, grinning at her. Within a few minutes she joins me on the other side of the fence, but what I wasn't expecting was to see…

"V…Vincent?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at Tess. Surprised that he is here, standing here in front of me.

"What are you doing here Catherine…I thought that I…"

"I wanted to see you…" I said softly interrupting him.

"I told you stay away from me, to forget about me."

"I couldn't." I told him simply. "I tried, but I…"

"You need to leave…" I shake my head.

"Cat, maybe you should um…" Vincent's eyes shift towards Tess and then back at me, and he didn't look too happy. He stepped closer to me, looking slightly angry.

"What is she doing here Catherine?"

"She won't tell anyone…"

"Answer the question…"

"Hey, take it easy there…" Tess said, stepping in front of me, protectively." I put my hand on her arm.

"Tess, it's alright, he won't hurt me."

"Cat, seriously this guy is…"

"Tess." I hissed in warning.

"You didn't…"

"She's my partner, we watch each others backs…Tess Vincent, Vincent, Tess." I said, quickly introducing the two.

"What did you tell her?" Vincent asked me obviously uninterested in the introductions.

"What I knew, that I met you and planned on coming back…" Vincent glared at me before turning around. I could tell that he was angry, and with his shoulders shaking somewhat. I start to walk up to him, ignoring Tess's protests, and gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent, look I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell her, but she's pretty stubborn. She's given me her word that she won't tell anyone. You can trust us Vincent."

"Why should I? When you already broke the promise when you said you would stay away?" He said as he slowly turned around and faced me, his eyes locking with my own.

"I think we both broke that promise."

"It wasn't mine to keep…"

"But you came out to meet me. How you knew I would be here," I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know, perhaps someday you will tell me, but Vincent you must feel it to." I said as I continued to stare into his eyes.

"Feel what?" I shake my head.

"Don't you feel it? This pull…"

"Maybe a little, but Catherine…"

"No don't try and push me away…" I glance at Tess giving her a look that I know she would understand to give us some space.

"I'll stand watch, hand me the gun Chandler." I give her a small smile and mutter thanks to her as I hand her over the gun. I turn back to face Vincent.

"Look, I know I should stay away from you, but I can't help it. There's this pull towards you that's hard to explain, and I think you feel the…"

"It doesn't matter what I feel Catherine. You need to turn around and go back to where ever it is where you came from. It's dangerous for you to be with me."

"You won't hurt me."

"You don't even know what I am."

"Vincent…my mom she, taught me long ago to accept people for who and what they are and not judge them. I'm sure what ever it is that I don't know about you, well I would accept you."

"You say that now, but…" I shake my head as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. As I continue looking into his eyes, I could tell that there's something haunting him, some pain inside behind those blinds, whatever it is that's hurting him, I wanted to help him in any way that I could.

"And I will hold onto what I said, but Vincent you are going to have stop pushing me away. I want to help you. Tess and I want to help you. Whatever…"

"Catherine I told you."

"And I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"I should probably…"

**Vincent**

I start to say to her, but I stopped, it's almost like I didn't want to go. I lean into her touch and close my eyes, how could I turn around and walk away from her? That's just it, I couldn't. If only she knew what she does to me, unfortunately I knew that there could be no future for her. I'm a soldier, and I'm part of a project that I know so little about and if I could've I would have not signed up for it had I known what I would be getting myself into in the first place. I knew that for both our sakes, it would be best for us to forget we ever met, even though it pained me to not ever see her again, I would do it just to protect her. I reach up and remove her hand from my face, taking her small hand into my larger one, giving it a squeeze. She returns the squeeze.

"Catherine, I have to go in soon, before anyone notices that I am gone. But please, please can you promise me not to, not to come back?" I asked her in a pleading voice. She shakes her head.

"Vincent you and I both know that even if I promise that, that I'll come back and you'll be here waiting for me again, like you were tonight."

"Catherine."

**Catherine**

"I can't promise you something that I'll break, Vincent. It wouldn't be fair to you." I said as I give his hands another squeeze.

"Cat, we should probably get going, I heard a noise around the corner of the building." I nod my head at Tess as I look back up into Vincent's eyes.

"Vincent, whatever it takes, I will help you get out of here…" I told him. I don't know how I knew, but I knew he didn't want to be here. I look into his eyes once more. "I will be back. I don't know when, but I will see you again." I said and before he could say anything I turned around quickly, Tess running along beside me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Cat." She said.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I'm really liking having Tess in this early. Do you think Catherine will go back and see Vincent again? Do you think Tess will continue being on her side? Please review and let me know your thoughts/opinions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. It seems these days that life just loves to get in the way of VinCat world. How about that episode last night? I love love loved the flash backs although don't blame Cat for going cold turkey. I think we are getting our old Vincent back. Anyone notice his sincere look when he told her he remembers her? I knew he would. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is a longer one.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Cat, you're crazy, you know that don't you?" Tess commented.

About almost a week has gone by, since my last encounter with Vincent Keller. It had been a few days since mom hadn't gone to that old factory and I just couldn't wait any longer to see Vincent. I had been hoping that she would go soon, that I could follow her and my being gone would be unnoticed. However, it seems that I would just have to hope that luck will be on my side tonight and my being gone will be unnoticed. I just couldn't wait any longer, for it has been literally killing me inside not seeing him, and again it's hard to explain that feeling I have whenever I think of him. It's almost like we share this connection, I feel these sparks between us and sometimes I wonder if he felt them too. I know I should listen to him and stay away, but I couldn't help it, something is pulling me towards him. "Hello, earth to Cat?" I shake my head.

"I know Tess, I know you think I'm crazy, but, I don't know I can't help but want to see him again. You don't have to come." I told her simply as I slipped the gun into the backpack, among a few other things that I might need.

"First off, I think you ought to know by now, Cat that whenever you go there, I'm in. I'm not letting my partner go in there without back up. Second, please tell me if I'm wrong Cat, but you like this guy don't you?" I bite my lip. Crap, she's good.

"Um." I knew I wouldn't be able to escape out of this one.

"Oh my god, you do like him don't you? Look you're even blushing and you barely blush, especially when it comes to guys."

"I um, it's complicated Tess." She shakes her head.

"No, it's not complicated Cat, it's simple, do you like the guy or not?" I sigh and sit down next to Tess on the bed.

"Look Tess, it's not a matter of liking or not liking, I…I feel this connection with him."

"So it's more than a like."

"Tess!" I whined.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now Chandler, but…"

"Yeah, yeah I'll explain later, if I even can explain it." Tess rolls her eyes at me.

"So, um when are we leaving?"

"Soon. I have to make sure…" I start to say.

"Cat, sweetie. Are you in there?" Tess and I quickly put the backpack and a few other things under some pillows and sit on the bed, pretending to look through a magazine.

"Come in."

"Hey, look I know I told you I would be here tonight, but I, I'm sorry sweetie, work called and…" I shake my head.

"That's alright mom, Tess and I are having a sleep over."

"You're not upset?"

"No, I understand, besides we have all summer."

"Okay, well I'm going to leave in a few minutes. Heather I guess you already know is at a friends' house for the night, so you girls will have the house to yourselves. There's leftovers in the fridge."

"Thanks mom." I said. She then walks over and pulls me in for a hug.

"I hate having to do this to you Catherine." I shake my head against her shoulder.

"Mom it's alright, I understand. Don't worry about Tess and I, we'll be fine." Mom releases me from the hug and gives me a small smile before turning around and walking out of my room. I arch an eyebrow at Tess, but before I could say anything…

"Looks like luck is in your favor tonight." I give her a small smile.

"I guess you could call it that." I tell her as I quickly get my backpack and slip on my boots, and put on my jacket. "Ready?"

"Of course." Tess answered me. "Your mom is pulling out of the driveway as we speak."

"Perfect."

** Vincent**

"Mr. Keller, how are you this evening? Do you notice any changes?"

"I feel great…what do you mean by changes?"

"You haven't noticed any?" Dr. Chandler asks me with a surprised look on her face.

"No. Should I?" I asked her. Of course that's a lie, well maybe not completely one, but strange things have been happening to me, they just, they would be hard to explain. I noticed that I could move quicker and that I'm also stronger than I should be, but I was hesitant in telling her these things. I know that she's one of the good doctors that I could trust. I don't know why, or how I knew that, but I didn't want to tell her any information that I myself wasn't sure how to explain to her. She writes something down on my chart and then looks up at me.

"Some soldiers, the effects take a while to come about, but so far with you everything seems, normal in your DNA." I shrug my shoulders.

"Dr. Chandler I…I sometimes have this quick reflex thing, other than that I haven't noticed any other changes." I admitted to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I eh…" It's then that I started hearing a heartbeat, Catherine's heartbeat. Once again she ignored my warnings and still came here.

"Mr. Keller, are you alright?" Dr. Chandler asked me in a concerned voice.

"I…excuse me." I said and jumped off of the table, ignoring Dr. Chandler's protests of my leaving, I quickly make an exit and run down the hallway. She shouldn't be here. I could feel my adrenaline pumping as I told myself to calm down. I'm not angry, just frustrated, because all I wanted to do is keep her safe, but she's making things more complicated than they already needed to be. Yes, I wanted to see her, but not here, and not only that but it's not safe. I still haven't even figured out what they are fully doing to me. I might have lied to Dr. Chandler slightly, for I have noticed a few changes in my body. It's almost like it wasn't my body anymore, that…

"Catherine." I said her name as she runs into me.

**Catherine**

If I had not recognized Vincent's voice I probably would've screamed. I wasn't expecting to run into him like that. Okay, well maybe I knew he would know that I'm here and meet up with me, but still, he surprised me.

"I told you not to come." He said in somewhat of angry tone of voice. I frown up at him and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I needed to see you."

"I told you, you should've listened to him Chandler." Tess said.

"Chandler?" Vincent blinks in recognition of the last name and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Chandler's my last name." I told him softly.

"I'll stand guard." Tess said and walks a few ways away from us to give us some space.

"Vincent, are you, alright?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but really Catherine you should've."

"Stayed away, I know, but I think you and I both know by now that we can't stay away from each other. Whatever this is between us…I…"

"There is nothing between us."

"Keller, take my advice, there's no changing a Chandler's mind, once it's made up, it's decided." Tess said. I give her a small grin, grateful that she's here as she walks over to us. "Look I know you want to protect my friend, and I get that, totally respect that, but don't push her away, that'll only hurt her and I think it will hurt you too. So I think you need to give up the pushing away part." Vincent shook his head.

"Tess, you don't…"

"Uh huh, don't say that I don't get it, I do get it. I know it will be hard for you both, but if you can't see what I already see, there's a connection between the two of you, and that's something special. Don't throw it away and what ever trouble you are in, we can help, we aren't as fragile as we look." Vincent grinned a little.

"You don't say?"

"So if I were you I'd take my advice, cause trust me if you hurt Cat, you'll be in for a world of hurt." Tess said and turned away to resume her position.

"You partner, she's a…"

"Yeah she can be pretty tough, but Vincent she's right, and I think you know that she's right. You know while I was waiting for the next time my mom would come here, it came to the point where I almost went to see you before she did. When I'm with you I…"

**Vincent**

"I know…Catherine…I feel that to." I admitted to her. She gives me a small smile.

"I want to help you Vincent, what ever it is that they are doing to you…I."

"They're dangerous…" I told her, wanting her to know what she's getting herself into, even though I'm pretty sure she already knew what she is getting herself into. I don't know, maybe by telling her that, I hoped that would register some form of fear, that would scare her away and then she wouldn't come back, but it apparently didn't and I should've known that it wouldn't.

"I know Vincent, I know, but I'm willing to take that risk, because I…I can't seem to stay away from you."

"I know…I can't stay away from you either." I mumbled knowing what she is saying.

"Well, I'm glad we both agree on that…but I guess there's just one thing standing in our way then."

"Muirfield…"

"Who are they Vincent? Or what are they?"

"Catherine, I…I can't." She frowns in disappointment.

"Vincent, you can trust me." She tells me softly and I knew I could I just, it's one of those things the less she knows, the safer she'll be.

"It's getting late, you should go…" I say as I glance over to where her partner is standing watch and then I turn to face her again, my eyes locking with hers, and her eyes lock with mine. I could feel the distance closing between us and I barely brushed my lips against hers.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" I look at Catherine.

"GO! RUN!"

"No Vincent."

"Catherine, run, I'll be alright…"

"HEY!"

"Come on Cat, let's go…" Tess tells her and starts to grab her arm, attempting to pull me along with her.

"Come with us!"

"I can't, Catherine please, go."

"Vincent."

"Go, I'll side track him. Go." I said softly. She looks at me once more before turning and taking off at a run.

"You shouldn't be out here, um…Keller." The guard said as he looked at my name tag.

"I know, I just needed a little fresh air, gets stuffy inside." I told him. "But I'm going back in now."

"Good…your boss isn't going to be happy." I make a quick glance behind me, sighing in relief when I don't see Catherine and her friend Tess any more. That was just way too close, and Catherine is too stubborn of a woman, and well I guess I'm stubborn in that part too. I can see where she gets it from, her mother. When she said her last name, I mean I had suspicions before, but Catherine confirmed it for me tonight, that he mother is Doctor Vanessa Chandler, it's no wonder that I can trust Dr. Chandler more than anyone else in there, her daughter is just like her. All that I knew though is that I wanted to see her again. Catherine. I know I shouldn't be thinking of her when I have a fiancé back at home, but I couldn't help it, couldn't help what I'm feeling inside when I'm with her, it's like nothing I've felt before and I wonder if she feels it too? All I know is that despite my own warnings that I gave her that I was ignoring them too.

** Catherine**

"We can not let that happen again." Tess said as soon as we entered my room.

"I know, but Tess I…"

"Yeah. Yeah you need to see him again. I swear Cat, you're obsessed." I glare at Tess.

"I'm not obsessed…I have this connection with him Tess. I don't know. I can tell that he has it too, he's just, oh I don't guys can be so frustrating." I pause and give Tess a smile. "Thanks for backing me up earlier with Vincent."

"Hey, it's what partners are for."

"You know I really hope mom doesn't get suspicious of you staying over so many times."

"I know but you are not going…."

"By myself, I get that and appreciate that Tess, but seriously don't ruin your summer because of me…" Tess's eyes widen in surprise. "Tess…what?"

"Summer."

"Summer?"

"Yeah summer."

"Yeah I know it's summer."

"No, Cat…" Tess sits down beside me on the bed, crossing her legs in Indiana style.

"No Cat, remember how wanted to go on a summer vacation."

"You wanted."

"Okay, I wanted but I think I might have the perfect getaway vacation planned…"

"What?"

"Okay, call me crazy but, if Vincent wants out of what ever Project Muirfield is, why not take him on vacation with us."

"Okay, you are way out of your head Tess."

"Maybe, but think about it, it could be the perfect escape…" I frown at Tess, as I thought she did have a point.

"That might work Tess, but we need to find out more about Muirfield, what they are doing. We can't forget that my mom does work for them."

"Right, well then let's get your lap top and…"

"I already searched, I did googlde, bing, any search engine and found nothing."

"Looks like Vincent's all we have to pull information from." Tess concluded.

"Yeah. Looks like way doesn't, which means…"

"Oh no, don't tell me…"

"We have to see him again…tomorrow night."

"You are obsessed."

"I am not." I said, as I threw a pillow at her, which earned me a glare.

"Oh you are so on Cat!"

"Bring it!"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I love exploring Tess and Cat's friendship. I really loved it too that Tess put her foot down on Vincent. I think that was something he needed to here to stop pushing Catherine away. Oh and what about the almost kiss? :) So how do you think they are going to get Vincent out of there? Will they be discovered? Will Catherine's mom find out what her daughter has been doing? Please review and let me know your opinions/thoughts and anything you'd like to see happen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I almost didn't update because of the few reviews that I got but I had time today to write another chapter in hopes that maybe this chapter (which I think you will really really like) would bring more reviews. **

* * *

**Tess**

"I still say that you are crazy Cat. I mean after what happened a few days ago, you're stilling willing to take that chance?" She glares at me.

"If I remember correctly Tess you're the one that told us we shouldn't stay apart."

"I know. I know, but that was before we were almost caught, who even knows what Vincent…" I stopped myself, not wanting my friend to think that something bad could've happened to him all because he helped us.

"No. Tess, don't think like that, okay? I know he's alright, I can feel it." I shake my head as I think of the connection that they share which is, just wow. It's incredible really, when you think about it.

"Alright, so he's okay, but how are we going to get him out of there? Surely they have some kind of tracking device or, I don't know there's a whole lot to think about. Heck, Cat we could get arrested if we get caught."

"Then we won't get caught." She told me with a determined look on her face. "Look Tess we need to stop going back to that what if, okay? We need to focus, and I can't have you second guessing…"

"I'm not."

"Okay than quit worrying so much."

"I can't help it, it just comes naturally." Cat rolls her eyes at me.

"Well then make it unnatural, because we are going back there again tonight, and hopefully I can have more time with him." I give her a small smile.

"You really do like him, don't you? I mean I don't blame you, he is handsome." Cat giggles a little bit.

"I suppose you could call it that. Tess seriously I…I never felt this way about anyone, and I have to admit it scares me."

"You're not the only one it's scaring, it's scaring me to. I mean ever since you started talking nonstop about your mother doing this and that, it all not seeming right to you. I don't know. All I could think is how crazy you are. But now I see you're not so crazy after all."

"Tess, I…" I jump slightly when I hear the knock on Cat's bedroom door.

"Cat? Can I…" Cat said as she rolls her eyes at me. I smirk at her.

"Come on in Heather."

"Hey, um…you want to do something tonight?" Cat looks back at me and we exchange a glance.

**Catherine**

I look at Tess and she just shrugs her shoulders. So much for partners I thought. Leave this one up to me why don't you?

"Um…Heather could we…you see Tess and I…" She rolls her eyes at me, annoyed.

"I get it, I'm sorry that I." I shake my head and get up, walking over towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out much, but I promise you a sleep over tomorrow. We'll get pizza and watch a movie. You can pick. Okay?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." I say again and pull her in for a hug. I really am sorry, but I just…Vincent really has no idea what he does to me. Not only that, but this Project Muirfield whatever they are, I needed to find out because I have a hunch that they were doing terrible things to soldiers and whatever they are doing to my mom, well I felt that they needed to be found out.

"It's alright, and I forgive you but if you…"

"We will hang out tomorrow night, just the two of us? Okay?"

"Okay." She said with a smile on her face and turned to walk out of my room. I turn and look back at Tess with a frown on my face.

"Isn't that going to drive you crazy insane not seeing him tomorrow?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh honestly Tess, I'm not that obsessive…"

"Yes…"

"Can we drop this?" I say, glaring at her. She puts her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, for now we can, but later."

"I get it, but seriously did my mom leave yet or?"

"Oh crap…" Tess said and ran over to my window. "Looks like she left." Tess said. I groan in frustration.

"You were supposed to be watching…" I said as I grabbed my pack and headed out towards my room just as I heard Heather, shutting her bedroom door. Tess and I glanced at each other and she nods her head, telling me she's ready. We quickly make an exit before getting into the car and heading towards the old factory.

**Vincent**

"And how are we progressing today, Mr. Keller?"

"Same as usual." I told Dr. Chandler whom I now know to be Catherine's mother.

"Alright, well this won't heart a bit…" She said as she takes the needle and stabs me a bit with it, injecting some kind of fluid, chemicals into me. She's right it didn't hurt, and naturally I knew I would've felt that small stab, if I were normal that is, but I didn't. I felt nothing. "There you go, well until next time Keller." She tells me.

"Dr. Chandler, do you…this might sound like a strange question, but do you have any children?" She blinks at me in confusion.

"I do, two daughters why do you?" She asks me arching an eyebrow in curiousity. I shrug my shoulders.

"Like I said, just curious." I say as I jump off the table. I slip on my check and exit the lab room. As I begin walking down the hallway it's once again that I hear a very familiar heartbeat. Catherine Chandler's heartbeat and I couldn't but smile a little. I have gotten over the fact of trying to push her away, knowing that it's completely useless in me trying, since she's so stubborn. So upon hearing her getting closer to me, I make a run down the halls, not realizing how fast that I am moving when suddenly I almost bump into her, but using my quick reflexes I am able to stop before I knock her over.

"Catherine." I breathe as I look behind her for her partner. "Where's Tess?" Catherine gives me a small smile.

"She's giving us some space, and standing watch." I nod my head.

"I missed you." She admitted as she surprisingly wrapped her arms around me, and it didn't take me very long at all to pull her into my arms. I hugged her small frame close to my body, enjoy the fact of how good it feels to have her this close to me, before I reluctantly pull her away, not wanting us to get caught, I tell her.

"Come with me." I then take a hold of her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. She follows me as I lead her into an empty meeting room. We're safe here for now, but not long. I thought as I shut the door behind us. Catherine turns around to face me, her hand still in mine.

"I missed you too. More than I should." I told her softly. Catherine smiles at me as she lets go of her hand that's in mine and reaches it up to caress the side of my face. I couldn't help but lean into her touch and close my eyes for a few seconds before opening them about and staring straight in her dark brown eyes.

"Before you say anything Vincent, Tess and I we came up with a plan to get you out of here." I blink, had I heard her words correctly? Does she want to get me out of here? I shake my head.

"It's too dangerous…"

"Vincent, I know that, but don't you want."

"I want to Catherine. Trust me when I say I want to. But if Muirfield ever found out that you are helping me, they'd…" I said not being able to finish the sentence.

"Then we won't let them find out. We'll hide our trail, go somewhere they can't find us…Vincent I…"

"I want to be with you Catherine. I just hate seeing you putting your life at risk."

"It's my risk to take." She pauses and said. "Look Vincent, ever since I met you I've felt different. I'm happy. Well not that I wasn't happy before but I'm really happy. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can tell that you aren't happy here. I want to help you. Tess does to." I give her a small smile.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

**Catherine**

I grin at Vincent. "So I've heard."

"I know where you get it from?"

"Oh?"

"You're mother. Vanessa Chandler." I blink as I take my hand down from his cheek.

"My, mother? What do you know about…?"

"She's my doctor."

"Wait. My mother is your doctor?" Vincent nods his head.

"Yes. She's my doctor Catherine."

"What do you need a doctor for? Are you sick?" Vincent shakes his head.

"No, but Catherine it's more complicated than that. I'm not sick. She's working with Project Muirfield, but I don't think she knows what she's getting herself into."

"What she's getting into?"

"I'm sorry I said way to much…please Catherine don't think less of your mother…"

"How could I think less of her, when she's probably just as trapped as you are in here? We have to get her out too." I said.

"It won't be easy."

"I wasn't expecting it…" Just then the building started to shake and I accidentally stumbled into Vincent's arms. I look up at him. "Vincent? What's? What's happening?" I ask him. He helps me stand upright, but still doesn't let go of me.

"We have to get out of here…now…"

"What about my mom?"

"Where's Tess?"

"Right outside the building, but Vincent…."

"I'm getting you out of here first, please don't argue." He said sternly as he scoops me up into his arms, he kicks the door open and makes a run for it down the hall. Surprisingly there's no one that we pass and soon he's at the entrance, kicking that door open as well, surprising Tess.

"Cat, thank god, what was that?" Vincent sits me down and she pulls me in for a hug. "Another minute and I would've came and looked for you. What's going on?" Just then the building shook again.

"Get down!" Vincent yelled using his body as a shield for us, as we moved quickly away from the building.

"Vincent…what's…"

"Tess, make sure she stays away from her. I'm going to look for her mom."

"Vincent, what's going on?" Tess asks him.

"There's a bomb, the place is going to explode."

"Vincent…No don't go in…" Vincent then pulls me into his arms, kissing me on the forehead.

"Trust me. I will be alright…"

"Come back to me."

"I will, but get away from this area…I'll meet you by your car." I nod my head and as Vincent turns away I couldn't help it but yank my hand out of Tess's.

"Cat!" I ignored her protests and ran towards him.

"Vincent!" I yell as I run up to him he pauses and turns around and it's then that I jump into his arms, wrap my legs around his waist and capture his lips with mine. "Save my mom and come back to me." I whisper against his lips.

"I will." He said as he releases me from the hug. "Go." He told me before running off into the building that's already falling apart from mini-bombs that were set off. I wipe away my tears before turning back to Tess and once I'm caught up to her, her and I run back to the car. I only hoped that Vincent and my mom would both make it out alive

* * *

**Wow! Crazy chapter huh? What are your thoughts? Opinions? Do you think Vincent will save Catherine's mother? Will he make it out alive? Should I keep going? :) Hit the review button and let me know! :) I can't wait till monday. **

**Oh and don't forget to vote vote vote for PCA! We want to win! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. **

**On a side Note: Please please vote for PCA Awards. Vote whenever you can. I want and I'm sure you want us to win as well. So let's show everyone what this fandom is made out of and win the PCA! **

**Another note: I know a lot of beasties can't watch BATB live because of sporting events that get in the way...please watch BATB online because they also take online viewing into account for that is what saved The Carrie Diaries. Stay positive beasties cause if we think negatively well that really doesn't get anyone anywhere. **

**But hey Vincent is getting his memory back! YAY! I only hope Catherine doesn't push him away for far to long, because she is also a victim as well for she has lied to Vincent, so he's not doing all the lying. Plus sometimes I wonder if V really know who he is working for?**

* * *

**Catherine**

I nervously have been walking around in a small circle for the past few short minutes as I waited impatiently, excitedly and fearful so many emotions are going through me right now as I stood here with Tess, waiting for Vincent to come back to me. I feared for his life, not only his, my mother's as well and I just couldn't take the wait any longer. I needed to find him. I needed to do something.

"Tess, maybe I should…"

"Don't even think about it Cat, Vincent told us to wait here, although I have no idea how he knows about a bomb threat, but that doesn't matter right now cause, you're staying put Chandler." I frown in disappointment at Tess and it's then that I felt the ground beneath me shake somewhat, as I watch the building burst into flames. I look at Tess in fear.

"VINCENT!" I yell and start to run towards it, only to find that I couldn't. I look back to see Tess holding onto my arm, in a death grip. "Tess, let go of me!" I say trying to shake her arm off of mine, but found it quite impossible to do so.

"Not a chance."

"But Vincent…" Tess shakes her head.

"I'm sure he's just fine."

"You don't know that, I mean what if…" I started to say.

"Catherine…Tess?" I turned around in surprise to see Vincent walking towards us and carrying…Tess finally let's go of me as I take off running to Vincent.

"Oh, no, please no. Please don't be…" I mumbled, fearing the worst, my body shaking in fear.

"She's alright, just barely. She needs medical attention." Vincent said still holding her. I look back to tell Tess something but found her already in the driver's seat.

"Catherine…what are you?" I shake my head and wipe away a tear.

"It doesn't matter mom, we have to get you to a hospital…"

"There isn't time sweetheart…"

"Hold on mom."

"I'm trying but…I can't…Catherine it's hard…"

"Mom, no you can't leave me."

"Catherine, go open the doors to the back seat."

"Vincent."

"She'll be alright, but we need to hurry." I nod my head and exchange glances with Vincent, sending him a silent thank you, before turning around and running to over to the car. I open the car door for him and I slide in the back seat to help Vincent maneuver mom so that she's comfortably lying on the seat with her head in my lap. I brush away some more tears as I looked down at my mom, barely breathing, her hand clutching at her side.

"You can drive fast right?" Vincent asks Tess.

"Of course." Tess said and pulls out quickly.

"Come on mom, hold on…" She gives me a small smile.

"I'll try sweetie, but I think I'm…"

"No, mom you can't."

"I'm just happy I got to see you one last time, before I..." She starts to say but I shake my head and cut her off. No she just couldn't leave me, I needed her here.

"Don't think like that. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Catherine…" Vincent said my name softly, his voice full of concern. It's then that I notice a few scratches on his face that I didn't notice before because of my focus on my mother. I wondered then what other wounds he had from getting her out of the building. I frown at him and thinking I will ask him that later, right now I needed to focus on mom, whose just barely holding on. "It will be alright." He whispers to me and gives me a small smile. I'm barely able to return the smile as I nod my head and look back down at mom.

"Catherine, sweetie…" She said and started to cough.

"Sh…rest mom, you need your strength." I tell her softly, trying hard to stay strong, but found that I couldn't, a few more tears escaping.

"Cat, please listen to me. I need you to promise me something."

"Sh…just rest…" I mutter. But mom stubborn as always said.

"Promise…me, that…that you'll…watch…o..ver…Heather, take care of her…she…she's going to need….you…" I squeeze my eyes shut trying to keep the tears away, but couldn't.

"Mom, I…"

"Promise."

"I promise." I told her.

I'm loosing her, I thought. I'm really loosing her. I had been focusing on her hard enough that I haven't even realized that we had arrived at the hospital. Vincent quickly gets out of the car and starts to pick up my mom into his arms. I quickly scoot out of the seat and shut the door behind me. "Vincent…" mom whispers softly and Vincent looks at me, before turning his attention on my mom.

"What is it Dr. Chandler?" He voice so calm and gentle.

**Vincent**

"Please…please take care of…Catherine…" She says so softly, her voice weak. I blink, not sure I'm hearing her correctly as Catherine and I exchange glances.

"You're going to be alright." I say, hoping for Catherine's sake that she will be. I exchange a quick glance with Catherine and tell her. "Go, get help." She nods her head and takes off running into the hospital.

"But…if…I don't make it…"

"I promise." She smiles then and closes her eyes. Hang in there Dr. Chandler, hang in there. I thought as a bunch of nurses and an ER doctor came to help me. I told them what I could, what would help them out, and ran over to Catherine, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, as we watched them take Dr. Chandler into the operation room. Catherine buries her face into the crook of my shoulder as I walk us over to a corner of the waiting room and we sat down. Tess soon joined us after that. I exchange a glance with Tess who looks down at her friend and then back up at me and I could tell we were both thinking the same exact thing, we only hoped that Vanessa Chandler would be alright. I rest my head against Catherine's and rub my hand up and down her arm some, hoping that this will comfort her.

**Catherine**

A few minutes later I lift my head off of Vincent's shoulder and said. "I should call Heather, tell her what's happened."

"Cat, let me…" Tess started to say and shook my head.

"No, I should tell her." I glance over at Vincent, giving him a small smile. "What, what should I tell her?" I ask him, unsure of rather or not I should tell Heather about him. I know that telling anyone about him will be putting him or her at risk. The old factory might've been destroyed, but until we knew for certain that all of Muirfield is gone, completely gone, we had to watch our backs. After what Vincent did for me today, going in a bombed-threat building, risk his life to save my mom, I…I don't know, I wanted to protect him, keep him safe.

"Can she be trusted?" I nod my head as I wipe away some more tears with my thumb.

"Yeah."

"Oh, no…don't tell me that you two are seriously considering letting Heather get involved…Cat what about…"

"I know that there are risks, especially where her life is concerned, but I need my sister Tess and if…if mom…" Vincent stands up and pulls me into his arms. I couldn't help it but wrap my arms around him as well, holding him close to him.

"Sh, don't think like that Catherine, she will make it…" I nod my head against his shoulder and I mutter.

"Thank you…" I reluctantly pull away from his hug, knowing that there would be more time for that later on, but right now, Heather needs to know what is going on with mom.

"I need to call her…" I said and pulled out my phone out of my back pocket. "I'll be right back." I mutter and Vincent nods his head as he leans in to kiss my forehead. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I turn around and walk a few ways away, out of earshot before pulling up Heather's contact and pushing call. I sniffled back some more tears.

"Heather…yeah it's me…and…and…"

"Cat? Is everything?"

"It's mom Heath, she's in the hospital…"

"Oh…Cat please tell me she's…"

"She's going to be okay, but she's having surgery right now…"

"I'm on my way…"

"Heath, be careful." I said, but heard her hanging up. I turn off my phone and slide it back into my pocket, before returning to Vincent who stood up and walked over to me.

"Did you tell her?"

"What I could. She hung up when she said she's on her way."

"Look, Catherine I know I shouldn't be here but…"

"You can't leave me…"

"I don't think I could, even if I tried." Vincent tells me as he wraps his arms around me and I snuggle my face into the crook of his shoulder as I felt the tears coming.

"It's going to be alright…" Vincent whispered soothing words to me.

"I'm scared…"

"I know. But you're mom, she's strong like you." Vincent said and I could feel him moving us back towards the chairs as he sat down, still holding me in his lap. I have my head resting on his shoulder as I let my tears run down my cheeks. I could feel Tess rubbing circles on the small of my back and it's then that I turn around and look at her.

"Tess, you don't have to…I'm okay here…I…" She shakes her head.

"I'm not going anywhere Cat…you're…"

"Cat?" A soft and scared familiar voice said my name. I lift my head from Vincent's shoulder and quickly stood up, as I look into my sister's puffy, red eyes. I wipe away my tears as I walk over to Heather, quickly pulling her into my arms.

"Mom…is she…."

"She's having surgery. She's going to be alright…" I felt Heather nod her head against my shoulder.

"I'm scared Cat…"

"I know, me too."

"Whose he?" Heather asks after a few minutes of silence. I release Heather from my hug and turn to face Vincent.

"He, saved mom."

"Saved, what do you mean saved?" Heather asks me, confusion written on her face. I then walk over to take a hold of Vincent's hand in mine and we exchange a glance. Heather looks between us, still confused.

"It's a long story, and I'd rather wait until after…"

"No, Cat I need to know, what happened? Not only that but you two look as if you've known each other for a while. What is going on?"

"It's complicated, but, Heather we need to focus on mom right now…"

"Cat, I want to know…"

"Catherine Chandler?" I look behind Heather to see a doctor.

"Yes, that's me...how…how is she…?" I asked the question that I feared the answer to, my voice quivering. I felt Vincent squeeze my hand a little as I thought how grateful I am that he is here with me.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this…but I…" I shake my head, my lip quivered and I could feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"No. No." I said.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but you're mom…she didn't make it through surgery." Had Vincent not been there to hold me, I probably wouldn't have been able to hold myself up. I saw in the corner of my eye Tess walking over to Heather, pulling her in her arms, comforting her.

"Vincent…" I murmur and only held me tighter to him as I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry about the large text in one section. I couldn't make it go away... :( Anyways, what did you guys think? Hum...anyone wondering when JT will become involved? What about Cat telling her sister everything...do you think it's a good idea? Let me know and review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for all of your reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and sorry to take a while to update it...but this one I had to put more emotion to it and wanted to make sure it turned out exactly how I imagined it to. Be sure to tell me what you think after you read and if you want more from this story. **

**I hope you are voting for PCA! We need to win again! Prove what we are made out of so we get a full second season and have a chance for a third one. **

**Please think positive beasties. I know some of you aren't watching cause of the plot, but haven't you ever heard of don't judge the book by it's cover? Well I think you should take that into account with this show and trust me when I say the writers know what they are doing and if you remember correctly the Alex arc is what brought Vincent and Catherine together and made their love even stronger. Maybe by Gabe getting in the way will help Vincent get more of his memories back, after all I wouldn't mind seeing a jealous Vincent again. Hopefully Catherine stops asking him so many questions to. I mean he is back he's alive she should be happy with just that. I would be. **

**Alright enough of my rambling here's the next chapter. Enjoy and hope you follow me on twitter ebcameron89 **

* * *

**Vincent**

I sat on the couch in Catherine's living room, along with Tess as we both waited for Catherine, who is helping her sister get to sleep. In that time, it's then that I let my thoughts wonder. I still could not believe what just happened only a few hours ago. My entire unit, soldiers that I know, just blown up into bits and pieces. I tensed a little when that thought passed on through my mind. I felt angry and confused as I kept on asking myself why? Why did they do this? Who did this? Did anyone else I know survive the bomb? That I highly doubted, however as it is I couldn't help but think about those questions and try to find the answers to them. I needed answers. Sometimes I felt as if I should've died along with them. Why did I survive when they did not?

Then my thoughts wondered back to Catherine and her mom. I had high hopes for Catherine and her sister's sake that their mom would've survived her gunshot and burned wounds. I'm unsure of where she got the gunshot from because whoever shot her had managed to escape before I found her. The thought crossed my mind many times that I should've done an operation on her back there, but I couldn't without the necessary instruments that I needed to perform my task, but even then I knew it was risky with only me just there performing surgery on her. Many things could've gone wrong. Nonetheless what is done is done and even the surgeons couldn't have saved her. Her wound and burns were too deep. I couldn't help but worry for Catherine, as I asked myself the question, how she is going to move on from this? I have only known her a short time but I could tell that she has a strong relationship with her mother and this loss will be too great of a loss for her to stay strong for much longer. I know Catherine is strong, but I know she's already breaking down inside. Eventually she'll be able to move on, but it'll be a rough road ahead for her.

I also knew I shouldn't stay here that by my staying here with her, I would only put her sister, Tess and her in danger but I…I couldn't bring myself to leave them, leave her in knowing that I'll just turn around and come back to them. I couldn't break my promise to Catherine's mother either. Yes, she had worked for Muirfield, but even though she worked for them I could tell that she had a kindness in her and an understanding in her that the others' did not. I liked her out of all the other doctors and I would keep her promise, because like I said, I don't think that I could leave Catherine. I didn't want to let her go. I probably never could, even if I tried.

"You know, I still don't know a whole lot about you Vincent, but um…I want to thank you for being there for my friend." Tess said suddenly interrupting my thoughts. I turn my gaze away from the carpet that I've been staring at for quite a long time and looked up at her. My eyes meet with hers.

"I wish I could've done more." I told her, knowing how true those words are. She frowns at me as she gets up and moves over to sit next to me.

"You've done everything you possibly could have Vincent. You rescued her mother out of a building that somehow you knew would explode from a bomb…"

"I have special hearing abilities." I mutter. Tess arches an eyebrow in questioning but doesn't press the matter further, even though I'm sure she's filled with curiousity.

"Okay, but my point is. Vincent, you knew the danger of going in there and your chance of not coming out of there alive. At least by you going in there to save her mom, bring her out, you were able to give Catherine that chance to say goodbye to her mother, that she may not have had if you weren't there." I nod my head in understanding of Tess's words.

"You know, I should've just pushed her away when I could've Tess. I'm putting her at risk."

"Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to persuade Catherine into not coming to see you?"

"Why is it that I don't doubt that you have?" Tess grins.

"Because I have. She's strong. Catherine. When she's looking for something, or searching for answers anything, all she has to do is put her mind to it and there's no going back or changing it. One of the many things I admire about her. I guess my point in all of this is, that I'm glad that she didn't listen to me or to you. Sure she might be in danger now because of knowing you." I tense a little when she said that. "Vincent, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad that she met you, because I have a feeling that you two are going to need the other."

"How can you be so sure?" Tess shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know how I know this, I'm still processing all of what's happened tonight, but it's just a feeling, a hunch and my hunches have never proved me wrong. It probably has to deal with destiny or fate, I don't know."

"I hope for her sake, all of are sakes that you are right about Catherine and I."

"I hope so too."

"But I swear Keller if you hurt her, even just once…I…"

"I could never hurt her." Tess grins a little.

"Good to know. Because if you do, trust me when I say you don't want to get on my bad side." Tess said still grinning. I nod my head in understanding. But then I decided to switch topics in more important matters that needed to be taken care of.

"Look, Tess you probably already know this, but we won't be able to stay here much longer."

"I kind of figured. But Vincent right now, Catherine is going to need you. I know we need to leave soon, but at least for tonight, just be there for her. I need to go home and take care of a few things, make up an excuse to my parents for my future absence."

"Tess, I don't want you to have to lie…" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"It's my choice Vincent. Besides did you really think I'm going to leave my partner out there, alone with you?" I smirk a little, shaking my head.

"I guess not."

"Good, well tell Cat, that I'll will be back soon. Probably tomorrow." Tess gets up from the couch and looks down at me, her expression, serious. "Take care of her Vincent."

"I will." Tess gives me a small smile and then nods her head before walking out of the living room and out the door.

** Catherine**

"Hey." I whisper softly as I take notice of Vincent still sitting on the couch. I give him a small smile, which he returns as he stands up and walks over to me, takes a hold of my hand in his and leads me over to the couch. I still sometimes wonder how I got this lucky to have him here with me. I'm so beyond grateful that he was there tonight. I owed him so much. I sit down next to him on the couch and he automatically wraps his arms around my shoulders, holding me close him.

"Hey. You okay? How's your sister?"

"Heather, she cried herself to sleep." I said. I then look past Vincent to see Tess's spot on the couch unoccupied. "Where's Tess?"

"She went home, that way her family doesn't suspect anything. Catherine, are you okay?" Vincent asked me but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to answer him, so ignoring his question I went ahead and asked him as I looked into his dark and handsome eyes.

"So, we're alone?" Vincent nods his head. I could feel my body wanting to just break down. For the last two hours I've had to stay strong for Heather. She needed me. She needed her big sister to be strong for her, but I just…as much as I didn't want to breakdown in front of Vincent again, I couldn't help it. I then begin to start to cry as I buried my face into his shoulder, my shoulders starting to shake. It's almost as if I thought that if I hide my face into his shoulder, that I could escape from everything. Maybe not forever but just long enough. Within a few short minutes it's then that I felt Vincent scoop me up into his arms.

"Vincent, what are you?" I mumbled against his shoulder.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked me, ignoring my question.

"Down the hall, second door to the right." I answer him, not questioning him why he wanted to know as I wrap my arms around him, resting my head against his shoulder.

Once inside my bedroom, Vincent closes the door and then lays me on my bed. He starts to walk away but I reach out and take a hold of his hand in mine.

"Vincent, don't…"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving I'm just going to sit over in that chair…" Even though I greatly appreciated Vincent's gentleman manors and his respect for not wanting to jump into bed with me during my vulnerable state, I needed, wanted him to hold me. I shake my head.

"No, Vincent…please, just…can you…hold me…" I said as I felt more tears running down my cheek. Vincent nods his head and slides in next to me. I shift a little so that I'm resting my head on his shoulder again. Vincent kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be alright Catherine." At those words I breakdown not being able to be strong anymore. Vincent moves so that his arm is around my shoulders, holding me close to him, giving me his strength.

"How can it be okay? She's gone Vincent. I'll never get to see her." I mumble into his shoulder. I could feel his hand rubbing up and down my arm in comfort.

"Because your mother Catherine she never is truly, completely gone…"

"Vincent…I…" I start to say not quite understanding what he is getting at.

"She's in your heart, where she'll always be." At those words I start to cry harder and I also felt Vincent pulling me closer to him.

"I miss her." I muttered in with my sobs as I began to cry even harder. I hated this, hated being weak in front of him but I just, I just couldn't hold back anymore so I let it all out. Why her? Why did she have to be the one to suffer this fate? Why did she leave me when I needed her? How can I go on living knowing that I'll never get to see her again? Loosing her is just too much and I couldn't bare it and my heart couldn't take it. My heart couldn't take this pain of emptiness that I'm feeling. I needed her but she's not here. I needed her to tell me that it's going to be all right. But I'll never see her again. I'll never get to tell her how much she meant to me, how much I love her. I snuggle my face into Vincent's shoulder and I felt him hug me closer. I'm so beyond grateful that he's here with me. I don't know what I'd do if I haven't met him. It's like he's a part of my strength, keeping me from loosing it completely. I know I'm in danger now, Heather too for knowing about him. I don't fully understand why, but I know that he's worth that risk. I needed him in my life.

"I'm sorry that I got your shirt wet…" I mumbled after my tears finally subsided and I lift my head off his shoulder noticing the wet spot. Vincent gives me a small smile and he reaches his hand up to wipe away a tear using his thumb.

"It's alright."

"Thank you." I muttered, wanting him to know how much I appreciate him just being here and for doing what he did.

"Catherine you don't need to thank me." I shake my head.

"But I do, Vincent. I do. I don't know what I would do without you. You, you gave me a chance to say goodbye to my mom, when I may not have had one. You saved in her in more ways than you could possibly know."

"Catherine."

"You saved her Vincent and for that I'm grateful."

"Catherine…"

"Look, I know what you're thinking, you're probably thinking that you shouldn't be here, that you're putting my sister, Tess and I at a risk. Vincent, I know you're thinking you should run, but please, for me don't run. I need you to stay."

"Catherine."

"Please don't go." Vincent sighs and nods his head letting me know he wouldn't run.

"I'll stay." He whispers softly as his hand gently rubs up and down my arm. His touch is soothing me in more ways than he could possibly know. I wanted to say something else to Vincent, but couldn't remember what as my eyes finally closed and I fell asleep, here in Vincent's arms and I just barely heard Vincent whisper, "I'll always be here for you Catherine."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Do you want me to keep going? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank You so much for all of your reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

**Are we still voting for PCA? I hope so. Oh and I hope you follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 (I tend to post when I've updated a new chapter and sometimes I schedule trending events) **

**Well...enjoy...**

* * *

**Catherine**

I do not know how long I slept, but when I woke up I felt slightly disappointed to not see Vincent lying next to me. "Vincent?" I mutter softly as I pushed myself up so that I'm leaning my back against the headboard. Glancing at the clock my eyes widen in surprise to see that it is already a little after noon. Had I really slept that long? I stretch a bit as I felt a yawn coming on. I must've been more tired than I thought. Sighing, I then push the covers back and slide out of bed even though all I wanted to do all day is just lie there, but I knew that couldn't. I have to get up and face the new day. Besides dad would've most likely have found out about what happened with mom last night by now and I'm sure he would be stopping by today to check on Heather and I or at least give us a call at some point. It feels like ages since I've last talked to him. I haven't exactly been close with my dad, not near as close as I was with mom.

"Vincent?" I say his name again. I feared that maybe he has broke his promise to me and left. I shake my head, not letting myself think like that. No, he wouldn't leave me. I walk out of my bedroom and down the hallway into the living room, sighing in relief when I saw him. I glance around the room and notice that Heather apparently isn't up quite yet. Might as well let her sleep for a while, I didn't plan on waking her up anytime soon, she needed rest. I then make eye contact with Vincent who is sitting on the couch, holding the newspaper in his hands.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Vincent pauses, concern clearly written on his face, as he gets up from the couch, setting the paper on the coffee table and walks up to me. "Catherine…what is it? What's wrong?" I shake my head and just collide into him. Vincent's arms wrap around me, holding me close to him. I swear I never used to be such a cry baby.

"I thought you had left." I only hug him tighter.

"I promised you I'd stay."

"I know, I just. When I woke up, you weren't there and I thought that…" I mumbled against his chest. I felt Vincent kiss my forehead.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I didn't mean for you to think that way. I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I'm going to keep my promise." Vincent said. I pull away from Vincent's hug so that I could look up at him.

"Sorry. I don't want to sound like I'm clingy…cause I'm not…I just…"

"Oh Catherine, I could never think that you clingy. You just lost your mom, you need comfort and…I want to give it to you." Vincent said. I nod my head.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you Vincent." I mutter as I walk past him, brushing my shoulder against his arm, but found that I couldn't go much further. Vincent had put his hand on my shoulder preventing me from going anywhere. I turn around to face him, my eyes locking with him. "Vincent?" I question him.

**Vincent**

I'm speechless for a few moments, as my eyes are locked on Catherine's. I completely forgot what it was I was going to say. "Are you okay, Vincent?" Catherine asks and I shake my head.

"Catherine…I…" before I could say anything though the telephone rang. Catherine looked at me and then walks over towards the cordless phone that's hanging on the wall.

"I…should probably get that."

"Of course." I said stepping away. Catherine looks at me once more before walking past me and picking up the phone.

"Dad?" I hear her whisper. I just stand here and watch her as she talks with her dad and when her body began to shake, even though I tried to stay away, I couldn't resist the pull, the urge to go over there and wrap my arms around her waist, so I did just that. I hated seeing her hurt like this, but I knew in time, she would slowly start to heal and not feel so broken. A few minutes later Catherine hangs up the phone and turns around in my arms, her lips starting to quiver and she buries her face in the crook of my shoulder. I continue to stand there, holding her close to me as I rest my head against hers before deciding to pick her up into my arms and walking us over to the couch, where I continue to hold her in my lap. She cries silently for a few minutes, but then her body stopped shaking and she lifts her face away from my shoulder. I reach my hand up using my thumb to brush away her tears, before kissing her forehead. She surprisingly leans her forehead against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"What did your father say?" I ask her.

"He just wanted to make sure that Heather and I are okay. He's going to be stopping by later this afternoon, to take care of things." I nod my head in understanding and it's almost like Catherine were reading my mind just then. "You'll be gone then, won't you?" She added as her eyes searched mine. I nod my head.

"Yes, but not far. I'll be close by and when he's gone I'll come back." I said quickly, wanting to reassure her that I wasn't going to break the promise that I made her.

"I wish I could tell my dad that it was you who pulled mom out, who tried to save her." I shake my head.

"It's too dangerous Catherine. Your sister and Tess are already in danger for knowing about me, which we are going to have to explain to your sister…"

"Don't worry, she can keep a secret Vincent."

"Good. Because I don't want anyone else to know about me…"

"Vincent, what are we going to do? I mean obviously you can't stay here for much longer and I have to go back to college in less than four weeks."

"You're in college?" Vincent asks me, as if he's surprised. I shrug my shoulders as I reach my hand up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I guess I failed to tell you that didn't I?" I ask him.

"How many years do you have left?"

"Just this one coming up." I reply.

"So then, um how old are you Catherine?"

"I'm Twenty-three. I'll be twenty-four in two months. Why do you ask?" I shake my head.

"No. I just thought you were older."

"Oh…" She said. I chuckle a little bit.

"It's okay Catherine, I was just curious." I pause and then add. "What's your major?" I ask her, suddenly intrigued to get to know her more.

"Is this your way of getting my mind off of things?" She asks me.

"Maybe. Is it working?" She nods her head. "Okay so back to my question, what's your…"

"I'm going to be a detective." She said cutting me off with a small smile on her face. "Okay Vincent now your turn…what can you tell me about yourself?"

"I used to be a doctor before I joined the army."

"A doctor, wow that's impressive." I grin a little as I thought, talking to Catherine like this I don't know, it just felt like the two of us, and the rest of the world faded around us.

"Okay, back to my original question. What are we going to do Vincent?"

"What do you mean?" I ask her, arching my eyebrow in question.

"Well I do go back to college in the fall, where, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll figure it out. You don't need to worry about me." I told her, but apparently she wasn't going to buy it.

"I'll probably always worry about you. Why don't you stay with me Vincent?"

"What about your roommates?"

"It's just Tess and I." She answers. I shake my head, thinking that even though it sounded amazing to just stay with her it would be too close to the public eye. I needed to stay hidden; no one could know that I am alive.

"Catherine, you know that I would love more than nothing to stay with you, but there's just to great of a risk…"

"Vincent if you're worried that I…" I shake my head and cut her off.

"It's not you Catherine. It's other people. I can't risk someone else seeing me." Catherine frowns, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Well I guess Tess and I could just…"

"Oh no, you are going to finish college Catherine. I don't want to be the reason why you didn't finish school." Catherine nods her head in agreement.

"So then what are we going to do?" I sigh and shake my head, not really quite sure what we are going to do. "Vincent, don't you have someone that you could contact. I know you don't want to put anyone in danger by them knowing that you're alive, but come on you and I both know you can't do this by yourself." Catherine said.

**Catherine**

I tell Vincent. I couldn't even believe that I had suggested that he come to my apartment at college when I already knew that it was a bad idea in the first place. But I kept on asking myself, what are we going to do? We have an enemy after us, we're going to have to watch our every move and what we do. As much as I hated to admit it, we needed someone else besides just Tess and I. And as far as Heather is concerned, she's going to know as little as possible. I wanted to keep her safe from Muirfield, off their radar.

"I know, but I…" He paused as if in deep thought about something. "There is, someone that I could contact, someone I know we could trust."

"Who?"

"My best friend since childhood." I smile a little bit.

"Well looks like we have a start." I said.

"You know, we make quite a team, you and I." I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said and Vincent locks his eyes with mine. In that very moment I felt a little bit of happiness inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time as I looked into his dark handsome eyes. My heart started racing and I only hoped that he couldn't hear it.

"Your hearts racing…Catherine." I swallowed nervously as I asked him.

"How do you?"

"One of the things that happened to me at project Muirfield, I don't know how, or why but I can hear it." I grin somewhat nervously.

"Vincent…I." I start to say as he leans in closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath.

"Yes Catherine?" I swallow a lump in my throat suddenly feeling nervous.

"I…I haven't felt this way about…" I start to say as I feel his lips brush against mine.

"Me neither…" He whispers.

"Cat?" Vincent and I jump apart. I look up to see Heather, her eyes puffy red. She must've been crying. I glance down at Vincent as I began to wonder what just happened between us. Well what almost happened, however that would have to wait, Heather needed me. I stood up from the couch and walked over to Heather pulling her in my arms. She hugs me back.

"It's going to be okay Heath." I whisper in her ear and felt her nod her head against my shoulder. I don't know how I knew that it would be, but somehow I knew it would.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know I enjoyed VinCat getting to know each other a little bit. Hum. Too bad Heather just had to walk in on that moment. Anyways I don't think VinCat should kiss now. I mean it's too soon. In my opinion anyhow. **

**I'm also sure by now JT has read the news paper about his best friend not surviving the bombing. Wonder how he will react if Vincent decides to show up at his place? Well anyways hope you leave a review with your thoughts/opinions and ideas where you would like this story to go. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hum. Something tells me you guys are going to like this chapter. Wonder why that would be?**

**Just a few important notes I want to make sure beasties are aware of. Please. When you have a moment to spare please go online and vote for PCA we want to win again! **

**Check in on tonight, participate in the trending events using hash tag #BATB in all your tweets and participate in the what are you watching tonight on poll. Currently we are in the lead. Every little participation you do counts towards ratings. If you can't watch BATB tonight because of some sporting events which I am aware that most beasties can't then watch BATB tomorrow on as that is also added into the ratings. How do I know this? Well I also like Carrie Diaries and it wouldn't have gotten renewed if not for it's high popularity on online viewers so keep that in mind beasties. **

**Alright I think I wanted to point out everything that I did so please continue reading and don't forget to leave a review! **

* * *

**J.T. Forbes**

I couldn't believe it no it's impossible, Vincent, he couldn't be dead. Could he? I had nearly dropped my coffee cup this morning when I stepped outside of my apartment and picked up the newspaper. Seeing Vincent's name on it, I just I didn't want to believe it. I'm either dreaming and having my worst nightmare, or having a hallucination or something, anything! All I know is that this isn't true. He isn't dead. He just can't be. He has a life ahead of him, a life he's starting with his fiancé Alex. He getting married, I was to be his best man…I no, Vincent Ryan Keller cannot be dead. He just can't be.

But yet he was. He name plainly typed in the newspaper right in front of me. No longer able to look at the newspaper anymore I toss it aside and put my head in my hands. I just couldn't believe it he's actually gone. Just when I thought I was about to breakdown and just scream, I hear my doorbell ring. I wanted to ignore it, but when I heard that familiar voice outside that voice that's filled with pain, it was hard to ignore. Getting a grip I stand up from my desk chair and walk over to the door, opening it to see Vincent's fiancé, her eyes puffy and red as she collided into my arms. I stood somewhat awkwardly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"JT did you, did you see…" She sniffled.

"I did Alex…Oh god Alex, I'm so sorry." She nods her head against my shoulder and starts sobbing quietly against my shoulder. I rub my hand on her back trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"I can't believe he's gone. JT, this has to be a nightmare, he wouldn't leave us like this." She said in between sobs.

"I know Alex. I know." I tell her as I continue to try and sooth her. I've never been that great with girls when they cry and breakdown in front of me, that was always Vincent's job. A few minutes later, Alex's cries subsided and she lifts her head from my shoulder.

"Sorry I got your shirt wet." I shrug my shoulders.

"It's alright."

"The funeral is tomorrow." Alex tells me. I could already tell how hard this is going to be for her. Heck, it's going to be hard for me to. I've known Vincent since we were kids. We have so many memories of the two of us and I never thought I'd loose my best friend like this.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" I suggest to her, but Alex shakes her head.

"No, no I can't stay here long. I just…I wanted to make sure you knew about tomorrow. I know how much Vincent would want you to be there." I nod my head.

"Don't worry, I'll be there Alex." She gives me an attempted smile and starts to turn around, but I lay my hand on her arm, she looks back at me.

"JT?" She questions me.

"Please, Alex just stay. I don't want you to be driving back to your parents when you're this upset."

"Always looking after me aren't you?" She asks me with a small grin on her face.

"You're my best friend's girl. I know he'd want me to." Alex nods her head. "Please, come sit down. I'll get you some coffee." I told her.

"Okay. I guess I can stay a little while." Alex said and slipped off her coat, taking a seat on the couch. I don't know how we would get through this, but I knew we would with time.

**Vincent**

"Your dad seems nice." I tell Catherine and she smiles at me.

"I guess."

"You aren't close with him?" She shakes her head.

"No. I was always closer with my mom." I nod my head in understanding and wrap my arm around her shoulders as she sits down beside me on the couch. Heather had left to go with her dad, but Catherine had told him she needs to pack to get ready to go back to school and explained how her and Tess wanted to go back a week early. I hated that she had to lie to her dad, especially after what happened with her mom, but I know well enough by now that once she has her mind made up, there's no changing it. "Vincent…I'm just a little curious, but exactly how far away did you go?" Catherine asks me, arching her eyebrow. I chuckle.

"Not to far."

"Close enough that you probably heard everything?"

"Well I have a promise to keep."

"Oh, do you?"

"And I didn't want to break it." Catherine giggles a little.

"You have a cute laugh." She blushes at my compliment.

"Vincent."

"No, you do…really Catherine." I shift a little getting more comfortable just sitting with Catherine next to me on the couch. It felt nice that it's just the two of us. For now we didn't have to worry about anyone catching us, being caught, we could just simply get to know each other. Something I've wanted to do for quite awhile.

What I loved more about it just being the two of us, I loved having this feeling of being normal for once. I didn't have orders to follow. Didn't have to have a needle stabbed in me for more experiments. No, here I am sitting next to a beautiful young woman who somehow understands me more than I thought anyone else could.

"Vincent, what…what are you thinking about?" I gaze into her dark brown eyes and reach my hand up to her face to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, we do have a house to ourselves. For now we don't have to run or watch our backs in fear of being caught…"

"Vincent…where are you going with this?"

"…And I don't think we should waste this opportunity. Catherine, I want, I'd like to get to know more about you."

**Catherine**

Vincent simply tells me and for some reason I start feeling nervous. I mean sure I have gotten to know guys before, been through this before. But for some odd reason I could tell that Vincent is going to be different than all those other boys that I've dated. I only hoped that my feelings are correct.

"Well…um," I start to say, swallowing the lump in my throat, "what would you like to know?" I ask him.

"You said your going to be detective, your twenty-three…alright here's a good one. What do you do for fun?"

"Well…I like to read, watch crime movies, run…um." Vincent chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're different than other girls." I arch my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean, different?"

"Well most girls would go to parties, go out and drink, paint their nails, go shopping…"

"Shopping is in Heather's list of top have to do activities…" This time it's Vincent's turn to laugh a little. "Okay, what about you Vincent? Your turn."

"Well I came from a line of fire fighters, so I used to volunteer sometimes back when my brothers were alive…"

"Were?"

"They died, when they went into save people from the Towers." I lay my hand on his, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Vincent."

"It's alright, but I guess, that's what made me join the army."

"How'd you get involved with Project Muirfield?"

"I guess I was just one of the lucky soldiers that they thought would be perfectly fit for their experiments." Vincent said and it's then that I noticed he seems a little tense so I quickly change the subject.

"You said you were a doctor…"

"Yes…"

"Do you miss it?"

"Very much."

"Maybe someday you could go back, after we catch Muirfield." I said, surprising my self a little.

"We?" I nod my head.

"Yes, we. Vincent I have as much reason to hate them as you do and want to see them brought to justice. The old factory building might've blown up, but I have a feeling that was just a cover for them to escape. You and I both know that they are still out there and when we find them, they will wish we haven't." I said. Vincent grins a little.

"I like your spunk."

"What?"

"You strong, Catherine. Stronger than other girls I've met, and I admire that about you." I blush again. Darn him, does he know what he does to me? Sure we might've known each other only a few days but it feels like I've known him forever.

"Vincent…I do you ever get this feeling, like we've known each other longer?" He nods his head, surprising me.

"I do and even though I know I should stay away, something pulls me towards you Catherine." I nod my head and look down at our hands, that I have at some point laced our fingers together without even noticing as I did so. Vincent squeezed my hand.

"Vincent…I…I feel that pull too."

**Vincent**

Catherine tells me and my eyes widen in surprise. I could now hear her heart racing. I moved a little closer to her on the couch, my arm's still wrapped around her shoulder as I lean my forehead against hers.

"Vincent, what, what are you?" Before I realize what I'm doing, I claim her lips with mine. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I felt the pull again and I just went along with it. I soon felt Catherine wanting to deepen the kiss, but as she did so I could feel my adrenaline pumping, and I let a growl escape from me. What's happening to me? I ask myself. I reluctantly pull away from Catherine as I felt the beast escaping from within me, my body shaking.

"Vincent?" Catherine asks me, her voice full of concern, not in fear, as it should be. I risk taking a glance at her and her eyes widen in surprise. "Vincent, are you okay? Your eyes, they're yellow and your face it's…it's changing…" In fear that I might hurt her I move quickly away from the couch, quicker than normal speed as I try to calm myself down. "Vincent. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." Catherine said and I felt her come from behind me.

"Catherine, leave me. You shouldn't see me like this?" I try to warn her. But she ignores my warning.

"Like what Vincent? You can't help it, Muirfield did this to you…"

"RUN!" I roar at her, but yet she doesn't. She doesn't even jump when I raise my voice. She stands her ground and what she does next completely surprises me as she reaches her hands up to my face and slowly begins to caress my cheeks. "Catherine…please, go. I can't control myself, what if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I know you wont."

"Catherine."

"It's okay Vincent." She whispers and slowly I feel myself calming down. When I do I turn around, not being able to look Catherine in the eye. I knew then that I had to leave, I couldn't stay here. I'm putting her at risk by being here with here. I could've hurt her tonight and it was beyond my control.

"I should go…" I say and start to walk away.

"NO! VINCENT WAIT!" Catherine yells and I froze in my footsteps. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me, so don't. I don't know what happened with you tonight, all I know is that Muirfield is behind this. Vincent…I need you here, with me. You may not realize it yet, but I think we should realize that by now you saved me, but now I also saved you. We need each other. You don't scare me Vincent." Catherine says and I almost keep on walking away before I decide against it and turn around to face her.

"I should."

"But you don't. I know you won't hurt me, okay? The only way you can hurt me is by leaving me, so please don't go." She pleaded. Her voice filled of nothing but concern and worry for me.

"I'm sorry." Are the first words that come out of my mouth? Catherine then walks over to me, and pulls me in to her arms. "I won't leave you." I mutter as I snuggle my face into her hair that draped over her shoulders, inhaling her scent. She should be afraid of me, she should've run, but no she's here with me, holding me in her arms. She's right, I thought, we do need each other.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I thought it was high time I brought JT in. Where guys expecting Vincent to beast out? I know I wasn't. Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They really do help keep me getting excited to write more chapters and update as soon as possible. So I hope to be reading more of them from this chapter. **

**A few sided notes: 1) I've been thinking about possibly continuing A Little Bit of Normal as I have been having ideas for more plots for it so in your reviews let me know if you are interested and or tweet me on twitter and let me know ebcameron89 is my account there also the same on tumblr.**

**2) Are you voting for PCA? Remember there is no such thing as voting too much for BATB and it only take a few short minutes out of your time to vote. So please Vote Vote Vote and tell other beasties to vote. We want to win again.**

**3) I read on that our ratings went up by like 42-57% something like that. Let's keep it up. Watch live Monday CW 9PM. If you can't because of a sporting event. Online viewing on also counts towards ratings. How do I know? That's what got Carrie Diaries a second season. So if you can't watch live only watch it on or get a season pass on itunes cause that is taken into account as well. **

**4) If you get the chance, I hope beasties will look at my brother's show that just started about three weeks ago about unique people, places and things of western pennsylvania (where I'm from) and go to his website / check it out it's pretty interesting. Any viewers online would be awesome and greatly appreciated, after all we all know how hard it is w/TV Show's these days and to keep them running. :)**

**Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

**Hum. I think that is all the notices I have for now. **

**Vincent**

"I'm sorry." I tell Catherine again. Still not wanting to believe what had happened to me just a little bit ago. I have never fully transformed before. Never knew what Muirfield completely did to me. I had to find out by almost hurting the one woman I care about more than anything. It's crazy isn't it? I only met her about a week ago and yet I have a feeling so strong for her that sometimes those feelings even scare me. After what happened only a few hours ago, I couldn't help but feel afraid that that could happen again and next time she wouldn't be lucky. But then I think on how she calmed me down. It may have only taken a few minutes, but nonetheless she managed to calm down the beast, I suppose you can call it that, and she managed to calm it down somehow. Sure I had thought we have a connection before, but now I know just how deep that connection runs. Despite my instinct to want to turn and run away from her, only to protect her, I already knew that I needed her just as much as she needed me. It still however does not erase the guilt I am feeling of almost hurting her.

Catherine's sits down across from me on the coffee table and gives me a small smile, a smile that I couldn't fully yet return. How could she be happy after what I've done just done? Her hand then reaches up and cups the side of my face, gently caressing it and I was reminded of the first time she did that and the effect that it had on me, still has on me. However, normally I would lean into her touch and enjoy the feel of it, this time I turn my head away from her afraid that I could beast out again on her from the emotions that she stirs inside of me. She frowns up at me, probably already knowing just what I am thinking.

"Vincent." Catherine murmurs.

"You should be afraid of me." I tell her softly. I'm unsure rather or not she had heard me because I had spoken so softly. Catherine looks at me somewhat confused.

"Why? You can't control, it's not your fault, beside Vincent and I know you won't hurt me. What ever happened back there that wasn't your fault, you do know that right?" I sigh as I couldn't help but think how stubborn she is again. Can't she see that I don't want to hurt her? Hurting her would be like hurting a part of myself and I couldn't stand that.

"I might know that but it doesn't change the fact that I could've hurt you back there, Catherine. I don't know what I'm fully capable of. I can't control it either." I looked down at the ground then, not wanting to meet her eyes. I'm ashamed of myself. How could she still want to be here with me? Comforting me even, after what I did to her? She wasn't even afraid of me when I changed. I know that I would've been afraid of me had I seen myself like that. I'm afraid of loosing control of hurting her or worse. I shake my head not wanting to think about the or worse part. I probably should've stuck with my first instincts and stayed away, at least then I know she would be safe. But then there's this pull towards her that I think I might be beginning to understand why.

"But you didn't Vincent. You didn't hurt me, see I'm okay." She said and I still didn't look up at her. "Vincent, look at me please." Catherine said gently. I sigh before slowly lifting my head, my eyes locking with hers.

"You should be afraid of me." I couldn't help but say it again, thinking maybe if I keep on saying it, she will finally give in and tell me that she is afraid of me, giving me the chance to run, the chance to stay away from her, for the sake of keeping her safe. Catherine shakes her head.

"I'm not Vincent and I want to help you." She said as she takes a hold of my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. This time I don't pull away.

"How?"

"I don't know honestly. But I do know one thing, and that is that I will always be there for you. I know I said it before, but maybe you need to here it again so you don't go running away from me." My eyes widen in surprise.

"How'd you know?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe because I feel this connection towards you that I haven't felt with anyone before." I grin a little, knowing exactly how she is feeling, because I feel the same way. I have never felt this connection towards anyone before not even my fiancé, Alex Salter. I frown a little as I think on how she must be feeling now, after hearing about the explosion, my death. I knew she would be devastated, but I couldn't bring her into this mess that I am in now. She's, as much as I hate saying it, she's better off knowing that I am dead. At least she will be safe. Safe from Muirfield and those who hunted me, at least this way I know she's out of harms way and eventually she will move on. It will be hard for her because of how close her and I were, but she's strong, she will move on and be happy. She'll be Safe.

"Vincent?" Catherine questioned me. I blink and shake my head erasing my thoughts.

"Sorry." I swallow dryness in my throat before meeting Catherine's eyes with mine. "Catherine I feel that connection too. I felt it back there when you somehow managed to calm me down. I don't know how you did it?"

"Maybe it's through the connection?"

"Maybe. Catherine I know I should stay away, because of what happened a few moments ago, what could've happened if you hadn't been able to control the beast?"

"Beast?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I just thought that that is the best way to describe it. But anyways even you were able to control it, there might be times that you can't, and because of that I know I should stay away, but I…I can't because of the pull, because I know even if I try I'll come back. You seem to have that effect on me." I said, grinning a little. Catherine grins back at me.

"Good, because you'd better not run from me." Catherine said sternly.

"Well, now that we know we can't stay away from each other, maybe we should um do something else. I know we won't be able to stay here for much longer. So um, how about a walk or…"

"A walk sounds great. I haven't been outdoors in ages." I tell her. Catherine smiles at me before she stands up from the coffee table. I make motion with my hand with her to go on ahead. "Ladies first." Catherine chuckles and shakes her head before making her way towards the sliding glass doors in the kitchen that lead to the patio outside.

As we started walking down the path in the woods, I couldn't help but have this feeling of freedom as I breathed in the fresh air, with Catherine walking along beside me. A few minutes of walking went by, and neither of us said anything, but in all reality I don't think, neither of us needed to say anything. It was just nice to walk here side by side each other and enjoy this peacefulness that way may not get to enjoy after Catherine's mother's funeral which will take place in a couple of days and then we will have to seriously think of finding someplace else to go. I feared that we already stayed here too long as it is. I also would have to think of a place to go while Catherine goes back to school. I'm still considering JT, I mean when I think about it, he's the one that has my complete trust and as much as I hated bringing him into this mess, I know that I needed him as well. After all, his major is biochemistry and he might be able to help my situation a little, maybe he could figure out a cure or something.

"Catherine?" I question her when we stop by a patch of flowers that looked like to me, if I remember correctly Calla Lilies. She looks up at me with a tear on her face. "What is it?" I ask, my voice filled with concern.

"This is one of my mom's favorite spots in the woods. She planted her favorite flower here, Calla Lilies…" I give Catherine a small smile as I just on instinct wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close to me, my hand rubbing her arm up and down to send her some comfort as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I wish you could be there with me at her funeral."

"I can…"

"It would be too dangerous."

"I could stay hidden and come out when everyone else leaves." I suggested to her.

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"What if someone sees you? I couldn't stand the idea of you being exposed because I wanted you to come to my mom's funeral."

"Catherine…I'll be there. I want to be there." I told her.

"Thank you." I place a soft kiss on her forehead before leaning my head against hers.

"I really liked your mom, compared to the other doctors at Muirfield she was one of the nicest. She had a good heart, like you."

"I wonder if she knows…"

"If she knows what?"

"About you and me…"

"She might."

"I miss her." I rub my hand up and down her arm again, not saying anything for, no words were needed as Catherine and I just gazed down at the Calla Lilies her mother planted. "Can we go back?" Catherine asks me after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course."

"Are you hungry?" She asks me part of the way back. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I chuckle a little bit.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"I…" Just then Catherine's cell phone rang and she pulls it out of her pocket. I look at her, somewhat worried. She lays her hand on my arm and gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Tess what happened." I nod my head in understanding and motion with my hand for Catherine to pick up the phone.

**Catherine**

I look at Vincent once more before answering the phone. I really was enjoying this moment with him, and Tess just had to call, interrupt us. "Tess? You told them? How'd they? Oh that's good, hey um listen since you're already heading over here, why don't you stop by and get us some pizza. It's on me." I tell her. "Okay, great, yep I'll see you soon." I said and hung up.

"I hope you like pizza." I ask him.

"I haven't had it in ages." Vincent tells me.

"So um, what do you want to do until Tess arrives?" I ask him.

"We could get to know each other more?" I arch an eyebrow up at him.

"Twenty questions?" I suggest to him.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I then sit down beside him on the couch and pull up my legs, sitting in Indian style. Vincent turns and faces me.

"You first." We say at the same time. Vincent laughs and shakes his head.

"You go ahead." I nod my head as we turn around and start walking back to the house. Vincent, surprising me takes a hold of my hand in his and laces our fingers together. I glance down at our hands, thinking how perfectly they fit together, before looking back up at him.

"Alright." I said and tried to think of a question to ask him, which is turning out to be quite difficult, so I went with an easy one. "How old are you?" I ask him.

"Twenty-eight." He replies, and I blink in surprise. "What?"

"You're really that old?"

"Hey, it's not that old." He said somewhat defensively.

"I'm kidding Vincent, okay you're turn."

"When's your birthday?"

"October 15." "Yours?"

"June 30."

"What do you want for your birthday, it is coming up soon." Vincent stated.

"I know." I said, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I?"

"No, it's just…I probably won't feel like celebrating this year."

"Your mom."

"Yeah."

"Catherine, I think your mom would want you to celebrate your birthday. She'd want you to go out and have fun."

"I know, it's just, it's going to be hard, you know? I mean she'd always have some kind of party for me rather or not I wanted one and…"

"Hey, I'll be right here, okay." Vincent said and I smiled up at him. "So what do you want?" He asks me.

"Well, my mom she would always get me a set of flannel pajamas."

"I'll keep that in mind. Alright, next question."

"What's your…" Just then Tess honks her horn, as she notices us walking up the sidewalk and I don't know why, but I let go of Vincent's hand. Maybe I wasn't quite ready to share my feelings of him with Tess yet, perhaps because I'm still working on them myself.

"Pizza's here…I hope you have a tip for me." I grin a little at Vincent as I whisper.

"She always tries that with me, but I never give in." Vincent chuckles.

"Well if I had a dollar I'd give her one." That got him a well-earned glare from me and he quickly whispered. "I'm kidding," into my ear.

"Hey, Tess." I greeted her as she got out of the car, carrying two boxes of pizzas.

"Here, I'll take those…" Vincent said.

**Tess**

Once inside Vincent sits the pizzas down on the kitchen counter and opens them as I turn to look at Cat, eyeing her up. She seems like she's doing much better, maybe even happier than before and I could only thank one person for that. Vincent Keller.

"Did, I interrupt anything?" I ask her as I look between her and Vincent. Cat may have thought I haven't noticed, but I did see them holding hands. Catherine simply shakes her head as she helps herself to a slice of pizza.

"No, you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Tess." She says and I look over at Vincent who says hello as I walk past him.

"How are you holding up Catherine?" I ask her as she opens up the pizza boxes.

"I'm doing alright."

"You look better." I commented on her.

"Thanks."

"But seriously did I interrupt anything?" I ask looking in between the two and Vincent just shrugs his shoulders. Why is it that I get the feeling that those two are keeping something from me?

"Later…" She mumbles to me just as Vincent is getting his slice. I shake my head as I grin at Catherine before helping myself to a slice. It seriously smelled so good. I'm glad Cat thought of the idea. I have been busy most of the day packing that at some point I have forgotten to eat lunch so this pizza tastes delicious.

"Hey, when are we planning on going back to college?" Catherine glances up at Vincent and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Probably should as soon as possible, hopefully Muirfield isn't on our trail yet, but it's no guarantee." Vincent pauses and glances at Catherine. "You said you found Project Muirfield within some of your mother's notes, do you know where those notes are kept?" Vincent asks her. Catherine nods her head.

"Um, yeah they should be right over here." She walks over to the desk that sat in the corner of the kitchen and pulls out a drawer.

"Catherine?" Vincent questions her as he walks over to her. She looks up at him and then at me with a frown on her face.

"They're gone." She said, and sounding disappointed.

"Did she keep any other notes? Maybe in her bedroom?" I asked her.

"We can look, but I'm not sure."

"Alright, we'll look after we eat, cause I'm starving." I tell her. Catherine nods her head and mumbles okay. I really did mean it when I said she looks better. Probably a huge thanks to Vincent's being here and helping her through this loss. I know Catherine's strong, but I also knew how close her and her mother were. So I knew how hard this would be on Catherine. With time though, I knew she would be able to move on.

* * *

**What did you guys think? If anyone knows of their actual ages back then please let me know. I'm only guessing. Remember in this story Catherine and Tess are in their senior year of college and Vincent just escaped from Muirfield. **

**What did you guys think? Like it? Want more? Well you know what to do, review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

The day finally came, my mother's funeral and also the day that Tess and I will be going back to college for our senior year, after we pay a visit to Vincent's best friend, JT. I can only begin to imagine what JT's reaction is going to be like when he sees that his best friend didn't die, that Vincent is alive. I have tried to convince Vincent last night that he didn't have to come to my mother's funeral and that I didn't want him to risk someone seeing him, but I should've known that it was pointless to even try to change that man's mind. Vincent, after all wanted his chance to say goodbye to my mom too, so in the end we decided that I would just stick around and wait till everyone leaves and then Vincent would join me at my mother's grave and we would say goodbye to her, together.

Tess came over last night and helped me pack up most of my things including some documents of my mother's that we managed to find down in the basement. We haven't really had the chance to go over the notes all that much, so hopefully soon we will get a chance to and I hope that within my mother's note there will be more information on what Muirfield did to Vincent. Speaking of, we still haven't told Tess what had happened the other day. Reason one, the more she knew the more danger we put her in, (even though she's in enough danger as it is) and two I know the protective best friend would come into play and I fear that she might not see Vincent how she sees him now…the man who is taking care of her best friend and making her happy if she were to learn the truth. So when all is said and done, she's better off not knowing, at least for now. I'm sure there will probably come a time when she finds out about what Muirfield did to Vincent, for now though…it's best just to keep her out it.

"You look nice." I turn around to see Vincent leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom. I finish putting in an earring and then walk over to the bed to slip on my shoes.

"Thanks I mutter softly to him. He walks over to me beside the bed and sits down next to me.

"It's going to be okay Catherine, you know that right?" I nod my head as I sniff back a tear.

"I know, it's just going to be hard…"

"I'll be right here Catherine." I lean my head against his shoulder as I felt his arm wrapping around me. I let a few minutes of silence go by, just enjoying the closeness with him, wishing suddenly that I didn't have to go anywhere today. But I at least should pay my respects to my mom, and I know it'll help me move on too. I lift my head off of Vincent's shoulder and brush away a few tears.

"We should probably go." I mumble. "I can drop you off close to the cemetery that way no one will see you."

"Okay."

**Vincent**

"This should be good here." Catherine tells me.

"I'll be right there if you need me." I tell her again almost as if by telling her I hoped it would give her the strength she would need to go to her mother's funeral and to say goodbye.

"I know." She whispers. I then reach over and lay my hand on top of hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, before reluctantly letting go of her hand and getting out of the car. I shut the car door and look at Catherine for a moment and she locks her eyes with me before, turning away and pulling out of the parking spot. I sigh, as I thought…she would be all right, in time.

**Catherine**

The second I get out of my car Heather surprises me slightly making me jump as she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tight as my hand rubbed small circles on her back trying to comfort her as I attempted to hide away my tears. She needed her big sister right now. Truth be told, I needed her as well. "It's going to be okay." I whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry that I left you at the house by yourself Cat, but I just …I couldn't…"

"Sh, don't worry about Heath, I'm okay. I understand that you needed to get away." I said. I felt Heather nodding her head against my shoulder just as our dad joined us. Heather lifts her head up from shoulder and frowned a little.

"Sorry that I got your dress wet."

"It's okay Heath, really. I don't mind." Heather gives me a small smile as we then turn our attention on dad.

"Ready?" I look at Heather and then back at my dad. I almost wanted to say no, to say that I am not ready to say goodbye to mom and that I never will be. But then I felt Vincent's presence and risked a glance towards the right where I noticed him slightly, hiding behind a tree. I swallow the lump in my throat and in knowing that he is here with me I knew that I could be strong and say goodbye to mom. "Catherine?"

"Yeah. I'm ready dad…"

**Vincent**

It was so hard for me to stay hidden from sight, when all that I wanted to do was be there by her side. Hold her hand, have my arm around her shoulder, give her any kind of comfort that I possibly can. But I resisted, even though sometimes I felt that pull towards her that is so hard to ignore, I stayed here behind this tree as the service went on and when it finally ended, I waited for everyone to disappear before stepping out of the shadow of the tree and walking over to Catherine who still held Calla Lilies in her hand. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we stood in silence gazing down at her mother's grave.

"Why did you have to get involved with Project Muirfield mom? Is the question I keep on asking myself? I can't help but wonder maybe if you weren't involved with them, and that you would still be alive today, but then if you hadn't worked for Muirfield mom, Vincent and I wouldn't have met. In a way mom I'm glad you were his doctor, because it's almost like you already met him even though you didn't know at first that we knew each other. I know you're not happy with me that I followed you, that I let my curiousity get the better of me, but mom in all honesty I'm glad I did what I did, because if I haven't I would've never have known what had happened to you or been given the chance to say goodbye." I hear Catherine sniffle a little bit and I rub my hand up and down her arm to send her some comfort. "Mom I want you to know that I will bring justice to Muirfield. I want them to pay for what they did to you and I won't stop till I find them. I love you mom, don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine." Catherine tells her as she squats down and lays the flowers on her grave. She stands back up and looks up at me.

"Vincent, I can leave if you'd like while you say goodbye." I shake my head as I take a hold of hand in mine and lace our fingers together.

"I'd like you to stay." I mumble and she then squeezes my hand. I lock my eyes onto hers for a moment before gazing down on Dr. Vanessa Chandler's grave.

"Dr. Chandler, I wanted to say thank you. I know you always meant well when you were working for project Muirfield and to be honest you were one of my favorite Doctors there. I sensed a kindness in you and a good heart. I know that, had you known what you were getting yourself into, you may not have been there, and if you haven't well let's just say I wouldn't have met the most amazing woman, that somehow wants to be with me even with who I am, your daughter. I really like your daughter Dr. Chandler and you have my word that I won't hurt her, that I will always protect her. I can say always because I've tried to stay away, but there's a pull towards your daughter that I can't even explain. I want to promise you that I will always be there for her until she pushes me away."

"That won't happen, you know." I glance over at Catherine and give her a small smile.

"What makes you so sure?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I think you know why."

"Because we need each other."

"And don't you forget it." Catherine says and pauses. "Goodbye mom. I love you." She said and kisses her hand and then lays it on the tombstone.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." Catherine said and we turn around and head out for the car. I take a hold of Catherine's hand in mine, lacing our fingers together and was about to say something before she said. "I wonder how JT is going to react seeing you alive?" I chuckle a little bit shaking my head, as I thought, one can only begin to imagine.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Hum...I wonder how JT will react. Maybe he'll faint out of shock...luckily if that does happen he has a good doctor that can take care of him. Do you guys want more? Want me to keep going? Well then you know what to do and review... **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been forever since I've updated and I apologize. I had a wind storm at my house that took out my internet radios about two weeks ago and it took us a while to get a hold of the company and finally we got a hold of them and they shipped out what we need to get our internet back up and running this past Monday. So I should be able to update more often hopefully by the weekend at the latest. Meanwhile I have been writing many chapters and I still don't have it back as of yet. But right now I am using my iphone as a hotspot and thought it wouldn't hurt to at least upload one chapter even though I have limited data. Those darn old wind storms! **

**I hope we are voting for PCA! I know I am whenever I get the chance to use my next door neighbor/cousin's computer/internet. Definitely a big thanks to him! Keep watching BATB live on Monday's on the CW at 9PM and if you can't watch it or want to watch it again watch it on the to help with ratings. Trust me they do help! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Again apologize for the long wait and I most likely won't have a chapter up until I get my internet back fully because of the limited data. So thank you for being so understanding. **

* * *

**Catherine**

About a week went by after my mother's funeral, after Vincent and I had both said our goodbyes to her. Tess and I since then had settled into our apartment at college getting ready for our final year to come. I already couldn't wait for it to be over. I'm anxious to get past this chapter in my life so that way I can fully focus on helping Vincent find Muirfield and bring justice to all those who were killed in the explosion, among those my, mother. I wouldn't stop until we did find them.

I also knew it was risky, but I couldn't stand the thought of Vincent sleeping somewhere on the streets. Knowing how I am, I know that I would constantly worry about him. So I managed to somehow along with Tess's help, we got him to stay with us during that week. We are after all a week or two earlier than when most come back to college for the start of the year, so I knew we were somewhat safe. I have to be honest, I'm so used to him being around that the idea of him not being near me, I don't know if I would be able to stand that. I needed him near me, it's like he gives me this strength that I didn't have before. Like, I'm stronger when he's with me, when we are together. Together, I let my mind wonder on that thought as I continued driving down the road towards Vincent's friend's apartment. We came so close to having our first kiss that day, and then after he turned, he's been keeping his distance ever since. Doesn't he know that he won't hurt me? That I'm not afraid of him? I guess one of these days I am going to have to make another move on him, to let him know that I want to be with him, that I accept him for who and what he is. He can be just so stubborn, that its frustrating at times.

"Make a left here Catherine and his apartment should be the second house on the right." Vincent said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay." I said as I make the left turn.

"What is your best friend like anyways?" Tess asked suddenly from the back seat. She has been silent pretty much the entire way here that I had almost forgotten that she was riding along with us. Vincent chuckles a little bit as I pull in the small driveway and parked the car, turning off the ignition.

"Looks like somebody finally woke up." I said, teasing her.

"Hey, I was awake the entire time."

"Uh huh, then why were you so quite, up until now?" I asked her as I took the keys out of the ignition and turn back to face her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I was just watching you two, keeping my eye on him mostly." I rolled my eyes at Tess before getting out of the car.

"What is he like, Vincent?"

"Tess, I think you'll like him."

"What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Come on Tess, get out of the car and I'm sure you will find out what he is like when we meet him." Tess nods her head and unbuckles her seat belt, joining Vincent and I. I glance up at Vincent as I began to wonder what this would be like for him? Seeing his best friend after all these years. A best friend who thought that he had died in the explosion with the other soldiers, to find out that he is indeed very much a live. I don't know why, or how I could tell, but I could sense that Vincent is slightly nervous about this meeting, so on instinct I take a hold of his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together as we gaze into each other's eyes, that is until we were interrupted by Tess clearing her throat.

"Hum, are we going to meet this friend or what?"

"Yeah, we are…"

"Vincent?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, let's go meet him." We then start walking up the porch step and Tess follows right behind. Vincent looks at me and I nod my head for him to go on ahead. He reaches his hand up and knocks on the door and we heard a bunch of mumbling, something dropping on the floor before the door latch clicked and the door opened revealing a very shocked JT, who seriously looked as if he could faint right there in front of us.

"V…Vincent?" He stuttered in disbelief. I gave Vincent's hand a comforting squeeze, and he squeezed back. I could only imagine that Tess would be looking down at our hands. She will probably bombard me with questions later. I never really came around to telling her about our almost kiss.

**Vincent**

"Hello JT." I said to him with a slight smile. He blinks and rubs his eyes as if he were trying to make sure that I am real, that I'm not just a hallucination.

"Okay. I'm dreaming." JT paused and then said. "Yeah that's it, I have to be dreaming. There's no way that you are real, and standing on my porch…" I shake my head and look at Catherine once more who gives my hand another squeeze. I'm so glad she is here with me, she's my strength rather she knew it or not. I glance back over at JT as I thought, and I probably would have thought I was dreaming as well.

"JT you aren't dreaming, okay." I said trying to convince him, but I failed. JT shakes his head in disbelief.

"No. No. Vincent I went to your funeral, I…heard about the explosion, saw your name in the paper…" He started mumbling a bunch of other things that I didn't fully understand, so I cut in.

"It's really me JT. I didn't die in the explosion. I managed to escape, before it exploded."

"But…I went to your funeral Vincent."

"JT…" JT shakes his head and then looks at Catherine, eyeing her up.

"You're not Alex."

"Alex? Who is Alex?" Catherine questioned me softly and she turned to look at Tess who shrugged her shoulders. I glance at her and frown slightly as I said.

"I'll explain later…" I mumble to Catherine who nods her head and mumbles, okay.

"No you will explain now Vincent. Why didn't you show up before your funeral, tell us that you were alive? Why did you let us believe that you were dead? How could you do this to us? Not to mention that you were spending time with a girl that's not even your fiancé!" JT said, outraged. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought surely Catherine will be mad at me, might not even want to speak to me now. I knew I should've told her about Alex, but I couldn't exactly just say, hey, by the way I'm engaged or was engaged I should say. That wouldn't be fair to her.

"JT, look I'm sorry…I…" I said starting to apologize, but apparently that isn't going to buy it with him. He shakes his head.

"I don't know Vincent. I can't really accept your apology until you explain some answers to me."

"I…"

"JT, look I know you and I don't know each other very well. Heck I only found out about you a few days ago. But of all family and friends, Vincent came to you, because he knew that he could trust you. There are some things that you don't know about that happened with him, and I would think after believing that he's been dead, and as good of friends as you both are, don't you think you ought to invite Vincent inside, and let him fully explain? Before yelling at him?" Catherine said, surprising me slightly. I hadn't really expected her to say anything.

"You don't understand…"

"Um, JT I think my friend understands a lot more than you think, and like she said if you give Vincent here the chance to explain himself, you wouldn't be yelling at him just now!" Tess snapped from behind us. JT sighs and brushes his hair back before nodding his head.

"And you are?"

"Catherine's best friend, Tess Vargas, and I wasn't exactly going to let her bring Vincent to you by herself." JT nods his head in understanding, before turning to look at me.

"They're right, I'm sorry Vincent, please come in."

"Thank you, JT."

"Don't thank me just yet." He grumbled. I look down at Catherine and mutter a thank you to her. She really is amazing and I plan on telling her just how much.

"You had better explain yourself Keller." JT said sternly. I start to walk in but couldn't, Catherine lay her hand on my arm, which prevents me from going anywhere.

"Catherine, aren't you…" She shakes her head as she looks into my eyes.

"Vincent, who is Alex?" She asks me. I look at her and then back at Tess who has her arms folded against her chest, and is glaring at me. I swallowed another lump in my throat.

"I…Catherine please don't be mad at me. I will explain everything to you later when we are alone, I promise. Whatever JT says though, I'm not engaged. Not anymore." I tried to explain to her. I then turn around and face her as I cup her cheek with my hand. I secretly hope that she doesn't push it away, and sigh in relief when she lets me. "Do you trust me?" She nods her head against my hand.

"Of course I trust you Vincent." She said. I give her a small smile as I lean in and kiss her forehead before reluctantly dropping my hand from her face. I take a hold of her hand in mine once again and we walk inside, Tess is right behind us. Although I have a feeling that she probably wants to punch me now or something. She didn't exactly look happy with me back there and frankly I don't blame her.

"What took you so long out there?" JT asks me as we join him in the family room.

"Nothing." I said. JT looks as if he's going to say something more on the matter but instead he changes the subject.

"Alright, Keller get talking I don't have all day." I nod my head in understanding as Catherine and I sit down beside each other on the couch. We move a bit so that Tess can sit beside Cat. JT sits across from us, waiting impatiently for me to get started. I could tell.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, probably a dumb question to ask since he probably wants to know everything. But I figured it might be easier knowing what he wants to know, for me to start telling him things.

"Well I want to start of with her, who is she? Why is she with you?" JT asks me.

"I'm Catherine Chandler." Catherine said. Introducing herself to JT.

"We met a few weeks before the explosion happened." I began to explain to JT. He nods his head in understanding.

"Was she in the army as well?" I shake my head.

"No."

"Then, how did you meet?"

"Her mother was one of our doctors and…"

"And out of my own curiousity I followed her one night. Vincent wasn't to exactly see me, but he caught me snooping around and even though he told me to stay away, that it was to dangerous for me to be there…" Catherine shrugs her shoulders. "I just couldn't, I kept on coming back and we kept on meeting."

"Which brings us up on to the night of the explosion. A bomb got planted."

"A bomb? But why would the government want to destroy it's own army? Doesn't make any sense." I shake my head as I look at Catherine once more and she nods her head for me to continue on telling him.

"JT while in the army I was part of an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"The experiment is called Project Muirfield. They did things to me that I am still unsure what they did. They messed with my DNA, so I'm not really completely human anymore." I told him and JT's eyes widen in surprise.

"Then why did they plant a bomb?"

"My guess is that maybe some of their experiments went wrong and they wanted to cover up their mistakes that they made."

"They're still out there? Aren't they? Muirfield?"

"Catherine, Tess and I believe so. Yes."

"That's why you're not telling anyone? Your family and Alex?"

"That's right."

"But aren't you putting me in danger, Tess and Catherine here in danger?"

"I knew I could trust you JT, like Catherine and Tess said earlier. And no matter how hard we tried, Catherine and I couldn't stay away from each other." JT shakes his head.

"But how did you manage to survive?"

"Luck." I said simply.

"Luck?"

"Yes, luck JT. It just so happened on the night of the explosion I had met Catherine outside of the building. But as we were talking I could hear the clicking of the bomb…"

"You could hear?"

"One of the abilities I have that came along with the experiment Muirfield did on me. But I could hear the bomb and that night Catherine also lost her mother. I managed to get her mother, one of my doctors, out of the building before the explosion. By the time we got her mother to the hospital, the doctors they couldn't save her. We were too late." I mumbled as I glanced over at Catherine to make sure that she's okay.

"Wow, Vincent some of this…is just…"

"It's alright JT. But as I was saying Dr. Chandler was my doctor there back at the experiment called Project Muirfield. They were doing things to us that I am still finding out for myself. I'm not, not completely human anymore JT. Catherine and I met when she followed her mother to where Project Muirfield is and from then on we just couldn't stay away from each other, no matter hard how we tried.

"So she's the reason you're alive then…" JT said motioning his hand towards Catherine. I glance over at her again and she gives me a small smile. I give her hand a squeeze and she squeezes back.

"Partly, yeah I guess so. The explosion happened when she came to visit me. Her mom was inside at the time and I tried to save her, managed to pull her out of the building before it exploded, but by the time we got her to the hospital and she began having surgery, she was already long gone from us." I said and I paused unsure of what to say next.

"What about Alex, V? You should've seen her when she heard…she…"

"I can't bring her into this mess…she's better off knowing that I am dead, so is the rest of my family. You have to understand JT that I want to protect them. Wherever I go, whoever is involved with me, it's a life I don't want them to have."

"I won't tell anyone Vincent." JT said.

"I know you wouldn't." He sighed as he cracked his knuckles before looking away from me and at Catherine. "But Vincent, what I don't get is, if it's dangerous for anyone to know about you, why are you involving her?"

"Catherine?"

"Catherine?" JT confirmed.

"Because, like I told you before, we tried to stay away from each other, apparently that doesn't seem to work though." JT nods his head in understanding.

"V, does have that effect on woman." Catherine chuckles and I glare at him.

"What about her?"

"Tess?" I ask as I glance over at Catherine's friend.

"There was no way I was going to let Vincent be alone with Catherine…"

"Protective best friend, I get it. Probably smart move on that one." JT said, smiling at Tess.

"So um, if we are to make sure you stay off the grid then, where do you suggest we go?" JT asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"That's where you come in JT."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Guess what...? I'm back Beasties and it feels so incredibly good to be back. I missed two trending events due to a wind storm that blew out my internet and I had to wait forever to get a hold of the company and finally got a hold of then and then I had to wait forever well it seemed like forever until the radio's that I needed to get my internet back up and running to run and today they just got installed. So I'm back! Can't wait to join in trending events again and you can follow me on twitter: ebcameron89 I'll follow back! **

**I want to thank you for you patience on waiting for me to update and I hope you continue to read my stories as I promise the next time to upload you won't have to wait long. I'll more than likely be updating tomorrow as well since I had no internet for almost three weeks and had limited data usage using my cell phone as a hotspot I pretty much used that time to write. So without further a do I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Keiko Fujiwara Had asked me to pass on a message for her and she wanted to apologize for not updating her stories as often as she did. Life is getting in the way and she's busy with school. **

**Now...onto the story...But don't forget to vote for PCA let's win two years in a row shall we!**

* * *

**JT**

I just sat here listening to Vincent tell me all that's happened to him and half of it well more than half of it, I just didn't want to believe. I didn't want to believe that people in our world could possibly be this cruel and not only that but actually experiment on people, not knowing the outcome. Just taking a risk on them, it's just plain cruel. Well maybe they had an idea of what they liked to have happen with their experiments, but that still doesn't make it right. It makes matters even worse that they go and try to cover up their mistakes they made by destroying them and they escape. How could someone be this cruel? Now because of them, because of what they did to him, Vincent has to be in hiding now after miraculously escaping the bomb that he heard clicking before it went off.

Yes I was mad at him when I saw him standing on my doorstep to see that he is alive and having me go through what I had to go through. Attend my best friend's funeral, which was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Didn't want to have to do again. Now I find out that my best friend is alive, but in need of my help and I'll be damned if I let Muirfield ever laid as so much as a finger on his skin.

I'm mad at myself now, with how I reacted when I first saw him. I'm glad that this girl that's he's with, what's her name, that's right Catherine. I'm glad she said something to and her friend Tess as well. I couldn't help but notice a connection between the two of them as Vincent continued explaining more things. Telling me more about Catherine's mother, how they met…what Catherine and him knew about Project Muirfield. They definitely shared a connection.

"Vincent…wow. I just…" I started to say. I'm so overwhelm with emotions at the moment that I wasn't even exactly sure what to say.

"I know, JT, I know." He told me after he finished explaining a few more things, but then continued on. I realized then that I would do everything I possibly could to protect my best friend. After all like Catherine said, he came to me knowing that he could trust me with his life and I'm going to show him that he can, that he's safe with me. I'll keep him off Muirfield's radar.

**Catherine**

Tess and I exchanged glances a few times as we let Vincent explain things to JT once in a while jumping in to help him out a little. JT is interesting kind of makes me wonder how they became good of friends, as they seem to be. I was happy when JT decided to help us out. In a way I kind of had a feeling that he would. I mean he's Vincent's best friend since childhood, according to Vincent anyway, how could he not help his friend out that found out is indeed alive? It was actually quite fun watching these two talk about something else besides Muirfield, now that we have moved on to some past history with JT and Vincent. Vincent occasionally would glance over my way and give me a smile of which that I returned. He still held my hand in his, maybe I thought, maybe by him holding my hand it gave him the strength that he needed, like holding his hand does for me. I don't know, it's just one of my thoughts.

"So other than the fact that you can hear a conversation from miles away, what other abilities do you have?" JT asked. Vincent and I exchanged a glance then. I could almost read what he is thinking, as we began to wonder if we should tell JT of what had happened between us earlier, but then Vincent gave me a look that I'm beginning to know all to well when he wanted to keep that something between us. I nod my head in understanding. I know that when he is ready, he would explain things to his friend, perhaps when Tess is out of earshot.

"That's all that I know so far JT." Vincent replies after his gaze turns away from me.

"If it's alright with you V, when you're ready of course, I'd like to take a sample of your DNA."

"Of course JT, that's one of the other reasons why I came to you, I figured that maybe you could help me out, maybe even work on a cure."

"You know that I will try my best Vincent."

"So, I have your word then? That you won't tell Alex? My family, that I'm alive? I want to keep them off of Muirfield's radar." JT nods his head.

"Yes, Vincent you have my word and as far as where you can stay, you can stay here. At least until we find somewhere that's more off of the grid." Vincent turns to look at me as he mumbles.

"Is that okay?" I look up into his and for the first time I'm faced with the thought that he won't be in the next room. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head, knowing that this little bit of separation would be good for us. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Vincent, besides you and JT probably have lots to catch up on." I told him as I gave his hand another squeeze. I don't know how Vincent sensed it but when he said.

"I think I will stay with Catherine one more night JT and come to your place in the morning." Vincent replied.

"Vincent, you don't…" I start to protest.

"Catherine, I want to. Besides if I remember I have some explaining to do." I shake my head.

"That was your life back then Vincent, I don't need to know everything about your past…"

"But I want you to know Catherine, you deserve to know, and once you know you can decide then if you still want anything more to do with me." I gave him a small frown, as I thought. How could he think that I wouldn't want anything to do with him?

"Vincent you seriously think that I wouldn't want anything to do with you? Haven't I already told you that I'm in this?"

"Hey if she's in this with you Keller, then I am too." Tess replies from behind me and I turn to give her a smile.

"Okay." Vincent said, giving in.

"Vincent can you possibly explain to me how is it that a guy that's supposed to be dead, has two smokin' hot women with them?" Tess coughed from behind me, clearing her throat. Vincent just chuckles.

"I guess I'm just lucky." JT shakes his head.

"I'm just happy to hear that you're alright Vincent, I am sorry for the things I said earlier."

"Hey, I'd be mad at me too."

"But it wasn't right of me to be, Vincent. I know you probably have more tell me, but there's no rush, how about a bottle of Tums before you go?"

"You never change. I had thought by now you would've stopped your addiction of Tums." JT chuckles.

"Me, stop drinking Tums? Come on Vincent, I thought that you knew me better than that?" JT asked Vincent, as he got up from the couch. "Cat, Tess you want any?" I shake my head.

"No thanks."

"Tess?"

"Of course."

"A girl that likes Tums, I'm impressed." Tess laughs.

"What, aren't girls supposed to like Tums TJ?"

"It's JT and no it's not that, it's just unusual." Tess rolls her eyes at him, before she glances over at Vincent and I.

"Your friend is very interesting." Vincent chuckles.

"I knew you'd like him…" Tess's face gets red.

"I do not like…"

"Here you go, Tums for the lady." JT said and handed the bottle of Tums to Tess, who took it from him taking a sip from the bottle. JT watches Tess, with perhaps a hint of admiration in his eyes? Apparently he's impressed that Tess could take down a bottle of Tums. Just wait until he sees her drunk, she really can be quite the entertainment then, which I wasn't about to let that happen tonight.

"Well, um JT we probably should get going before we loose our daylight." I tell him as I stand up from the couch and took the bottle from Tess.

"Hey!" She said, glaring at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you Catherine. Take care of the big guy for me."

"I will." I promised him as I felt Vincent's gaze on me.

"Vincent, I am truly sorry with what happened, but I am glad that you're safe and want to thank you for coming to me…"

"There's no one else that I would trust with my life JT."

"That means a lot to me Vincent. I will start searching for a place for us."

"Be careful JT. I highly doubt that Muirfield could've followed us over to your place tonight, but just be safe, alright."

"You don't have to worry about me V, just worry about yourself. I know that you'll be safe with those two." JT said as he looked over at Tess and I. Vincent then pulls JT in for a hug.

"I will JT, I will." Vincent said before releasing his friend from the hug. "Ready to go?" Vincent asks me.

"Yeah. Let's go. Nice to meet you JT." I said to Vincent's friend whom I'm beginning to like.

"Bye TJ."

"It's JT!" He growled and Vincent and I couldn't help but look at each other and laugh, if I didn't know any better, it seems that maybe Tess is developing a little crush on Vincent's friend. How do I know? Well she usually tends to act like this whenever she first likes a guy. It's her way of flirting with them.

"Well, that went well." I muttered as we get into the car and I pulled out of JT's driveway.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I love getting JT involved and I really do love Cat being able to have Tess involved as well. I like her character a little better here than when she first found out about Vincent in season 1. Leave a review? **


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope we are still voting like crazy for BATB to win PCA again! Thank you for those of you who review. I do hope to get more reviews today because if I get more I just might update another chapter since this one is somewhat short. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**What about that producer's preview? I can't stop the rewind button! LOL!**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Catherine, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier about Alex."

"Like I said before Vincent, you don't owe me an apology."

"Catherine."

"You don't Vincent, I'm okay with it. Besides it's not like we brought up conversations about our past relationships." Catherine said. I frowned at her slightly as she sat down on her bed. Tess had gone out to get us some take out, and I thought now would be the perfect time to tell her a little bit about my past. I was mad at myself for not telling her of Alex earlier, and I especially hated the fact that she found out from JT, when she should've found out about Alex from me. But it's not like I could change the past, if I could I wouldn't have joined up with Project Muirfield. I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair that's getting longer, long enough that I'll soon need a haircut. I sit down beside Catherine on her bed.

"I know that you may think I don't owe you and explanation, but Catherine I should've told you about her. I didn't want you to find out about her like you did tonight, from someone else. That wasn't right, and for that I'm sorry. Sorry if I hurt you." Catherine nods her head.

"I know Vincent, but you really don't owe me and explanation. I mean it's not like we are in a relationship anyways…" Catherine mumbled and I knew then that she is somewhat mad at me.

"Catherine I want to, and you can ask me any questions you'd like, okay? But please let me tell you about Alex?"

"Okay." Catherine said finally giving in and I couldn't help but sigh in relief that she didn't push me away.

"Like JT said, Alex is my fiancé. I guess in a way technically I'm still engaged. However as I see it, I'm not engaged to her anymore. I've known Alex for many years. In a way we kind of grew up together as well. JT, Alex, the three of us. Then Alex and I grew closer and fell in love, and got engaged and I went off to join the army after I lost my brothers in the towers when they went down. They were both fire fighters and were saving people, but they couldn't be saved.

"I'm sorry Vincent…" Catherine said as she lays her hand on top of mine.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I looked at her somewhat perplexed.

"How could I be mad at you? Sure you didn't tell me about Alex, but it wasn't my place to ask those questions. Vincent I care about you, I want you to be happy…"

"I am happy…"

"What about Alex?" Catherine asked me. "You can't tell me you don't love her anymore."

"I loved her once, yes…but I…"

"You said loved?"

"Yes I did, because Catherine I'm falling for someone else." I told her and pause for a moment. "Catherine Alex is a part of my past. I never felt like this before with anyone Catherine…I…" I start to say as I lock my eyes with hers. I reach my hand up and cup the side of her face. I couldn't help but think how much I want to kiss her right there, but a part of me is still afraid. I'm afraid that I could hurt her, if I made that move. Catherine reaches her hand up and takes a hold of my wrist.

"Vincent." She mumbles. "It's okay." I shake my head.

"You know how frustrating it is that I want to kiss you but can't?"

"You won't hurt me." She says and moves closer towards me. I could hear her heart racing. "It's okay Vincent." She said softly. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I instinctively moved closer to her. I tried to hold back my urge to kiss her but couldn't. However before I got to close to her I turn my head away, not wanting to take the risk in hurting her. "Vincent?" Catherine mutters my name in concern. "Don't turn away from me." She says as I felt her hand on my chin, forcing me to look at her. "Please."

"Catherine, I don't want to hurt you." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"You won't. Trust in me, trust in us." She said as she leaned even closer towards me. She's so close that I felt her lips brushing against mine. That was my undoing. I claimed her lips along with mine, ignoring the fact that my adrenaline is pumping and the beast inside of me is threatening to come out. I run my fingers through her hair as I deepen the kiss and then a growl escapes me, that's when I jumped back quickly, putting as far of a distance between Catherine and I as possible.

"Cat? What's going on up there? I brought take out." Tess yelled from downstairs. I glance at Catherine in fear, wondering if I should make a dash out her window. The last thing I wanted is for Tess to find out that I almost hurt her friend.

**Catherine**

"Everything's fine Tess, we'll be right down!" I yell, not taking my gaze away from Vincent's, for fear if I did he might turn and run. I slowly get up from the bed as I walk over to him. He's breathing somewhat heavily and his face seems to be in between transitions. He's having trouble coming back. I start to move closer to him, knowing that he needed me despite what he might be thinking right now.

"Vincent…"

"Stay. Away. Catherine." He said, his body trembling somewhat.

"No."

"Please." He begged me.

"No." I told him sternly as I approached him closer. I kept on saying in my head, please, don't run. Please don't run. When I reached him he stayed frozen in spot. I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face hoping that he wouldn't push me away and breathed a sigh in relief when he didn't. I slowly began to caress the side of his face. I watched then as his distorted face slowly can back to normal.

"I could hurt you." He breathed, when he changed back, his breathing slower. I shake my head and give him a small smile.

"But you didn't, Vincent we will get past this, okay?"

"Catherine, but what if I…" I swear he is too stubborn.

"You won't hurt me Vincent and you need to start trusting that you won't. I'm not leaving you, not ever. We will get through this, okay? You and me, together we will overcome this. I want to be with you Vincent." I told him as I lean in and kiss him softly on his lips, and he didn't pull away. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I want to be with you too Catherine."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hope you remember to leave a review as they do give me more encouragement to continue on with this story. I wrote a lot of chapters since I didn't have internet for almost three weeks. So like I said above if I get more reviews for this chapter, enough reviews I will update another chapter today!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank You so much again for all of your reviews. I always enjoy reading them and I do read every single one. I like to know what my readers think and if they want more the story. Reading reviews gives me encouragement to keep on writing this story of which I still have many chapters planned out. **

**Don't forget to keep on voting for PCA. We need to win again.**

**How about tonight's episode? Looks like we are in for some VinCat moment's about time too. I know love isn't easy but VinCat seriously need a break to simply be with each other. I hope we see some more memory flash backs which are seriously cool. **

**Anyways if you want to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 is my account. I'll follow back. I hope I can join in the trending tonight, depends on if I make it back from town tonight or not. So If I'm not tweeting during the trend I hope a few beasties will send out a few tweets for me...greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

**Catherine**

A few months had gone by since JT had found out this his best friend hadn't died in the explosion. Since then college had started for both Tess and I. I couldn't believe that we were half way through the year. Time just seems to have simply flown by. We would be graduating in less than four months and I can finally then put those years behind me. Tess and I already decided on the fact that when we start looking for jobs early in the summer, that we want to be partners and work together. So whatever work place we find it's either take both of us or they're not getting either of us.

While Tess and I were busy studying for our midterms and finals, Vincent and JT had managed to find a place that I would have to consider definitely off of the grid. The place they found actually isn't that bad considering the fact that we haven't seen any signs of Muirfield showing up. Which is a good thing, and allows Tess and I to concentrate on our schoolwork, without having to worry rather or not Vincent is safe.

Tess and I have been to the warehouse (which pretty much describes what the place is) a few times. Of course I've been there a few more times than Tess has. As Tess has gotten to know Vincent and JT more, she's slowly beginning to trust that I am safe around JT and Vincent by myself. Which I am glad, for that gives Vincent and I a little more time to spend together, alone.

We've been getting to know each other quite well over the past few months, however as it is Vincent is still hesitant on making romantic moves towards me, for fear if he does he might change into the beast and then hurt me, despite the many times that I've tried explaining to him that he wouldn't hurt me. However there are a few gestures that I am enjoying when I get to spend time with him such as holding hands, his arm around me with my head resting on his shoulder and his occasional feather light kisses on my forehead that he gives me. Once in a while if I'm lucky I'll actually get a real kiss. It's quite confusing and frustrating at times when I think about it. I know we like each other but it's like we are at these cross roads and we're stuck in this one spot where we don't know if we should move forward or just be happy with the way things are between us. Which kind of leaves me to my dilemma.

This weekend our college is having an end of the winter formal dance and I really wanted to ask Vincent to be my date, but there's a part of me that wants to protect him too. I mean what if Muirfield shows up? Sure it's highly unlikely that they will, but still it could possibly happen. Then there's the other possibility that what if someone were to recognize Vincent? No, there are just too many risks that I'm not willing to take, when it considers his safety.

"Cat if you don't ask Vincent. I will ask him myself." I glare at Tess. She has been pestering me nonstop about asking Vincent to the dance, however I think she failed to consider the fact that he could be exposed.

"How'd you know that I was…?"

"Because you're twirling your pencil in your hand." I arch my eyebrow at her as I then look down at the pencil in my hand. "Yeah, just like that and Cat, you tend to do that when you're thinking about him." I swear sometimes she is just too good at figuring things out.

"About who?" I asked her, trying to wing my way out of the subject, but apparently that isn't likely to happen.

"Vincent." Tess said in an obvious tone of voice.

"I don't know Tess, it's risky you know? I mean what if someone recognizes him? Or Muirfield shows up?" I shake my head as I then said. "I could never forgive myself if he got exposed, just because I didn't want to go to a dance by myself." I tried to explain to her, but apparently it didn't work.

"Uh huh, I'm not going go to this dance with you knowing that you'll be miserable the entire night. Besides isn't it Vincent's choice to make rather or not he wants to go with you?" Tess asked me. I knew she was right, but I still couldn't ignore my protective instincts.

"I don't know Tess…I mean what if he doesn't…"

"What if I don't what?"

** Vincent**

I ask Catherine and she jumps slightly when she notices me sitting on her windowsill. "Vincent! What are you doing here?" She exclaims in surprise. "You know you nearly gave me a heart attack." Tess rolls her eyes.

"I'll go and take a walk." Tess said and as she passed by Catherine she whispers to her. "Ask him Cat."

I glance over at Catherine as I wondered what it was she wanted to ask me. She turned her gaze away from me just as I noticed her starting to blush. I wait for Tess to walk out of the room before I slid off the windowsill and walk over to Catherine's bed. She sits up from her position.

"Sorry I scared you." She shakes her head.

"No it's okay Vincent. I missed you. How'd you get up here?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Well I find it quite convenient that you have a climbable tree next to your window." Catherine giggles a little bit and I smile at her.

"How's JT?"

"He's great, you know. I can't help but sometimes miss this apartment though."

"Hum, I wonder why?" Catherine asks me with a smirk on her face.

"How's studying?" I ask, motioning towards her textbooks that lay open on her bed. She frowns.

"Miserable. I just want it to all be over, you know?"

"I understand, I remember how it was back then when I was in med school."

"I swear I have senioritis already." Catherine complained.

"You'll survive."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you can survive anything you put your mind to. Speaking of…what were you and Tess talking about? Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Just how much of that did you hear?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Not much, but I did hear something about a dance…"

"It's not important…" She whispers softly.

"I'd like to go."

"What? Vincent what if Muirfield…someone could…"

"Catherine, do you want me to come with you to the dance?" She locks her eyes with mine and nods her head.

"I do Vincent, I do. It's just I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because I didn't want to be the only girl in the senior year without a date. It's foolish."

"It's not Catherine and nothing would make me happier than to be your date."

"What about the risks?"

"I think that they are worth taking. What's the chances of Muirfield showing up at a college formal?"

"So you'll go?"

"I wouldn't miss it. There's just one problem…" Catherine arches her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"JT…."

**JT**

"No, absolutely not! Vincent? Are you crazy? You have to be. What about Muirfield?"

"JT…calm down you'll give yourself an ulcer."

"Vincent, you're supposed to be dead to the world…"

"Thanks for reminding me." Vincent muttered.

"To keep you safe from Muirfield."

"Come on JT, its just one night, a few hours outside of this dusty old warehouse."

"Hey, in case you didn't notice, this dusty old warehouse is keeping you safe from Muirfield." I pointed out to Vincent. Ever since he's been back I couldn't help but want to watch out for him. Make sure he's safe. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing him again. If it meant keeping him locked up inside the warehouse, then that's what I would have to do. I can't believe that Catherine even asked him, knowing the risks that could take place. I would have to have a talk with her later.

"I know JT. Look if it keeps you happy I'll be home before midnight. That's four hours away from this warehouse. What could possibly happen in four hours JT?"

"A lot."

"I know, but I want to do this for Catherine."

"Vincent, what if you…what if you beast out?" Vincent glares at me slightly for bringing that up. He told me what had happen between him and Catherine a few weeks ago.

"Catherine will be there JT. I don't think that that'll happen. Besides you said so yourself that I'm able to control it better now."

"I did, but a room full of people?"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." He growled. I shake my head.

"I didn't say you would, I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine JT. I just want to make her happy, you know?" I nod my head in understanding. I know Vincent cared deeply for Catherine even more deeply than he did for Alex. The connection that Vincent and Catherine share is something that runs so deep that I have never seen before.

"Alright, fine Vincent, you can go. Sorry if I seemed controlling I'm just watching out for you."

"Do you have any idea how much I appreciate that JT? I know how hard it is for you to not go running over to my family to tell them that I'm alive, but I can't bring them into this. By keeping them out, I'm keeping them alive."

"I know Vincent." Vincent grins at me. "What?"

"I think I might need you to pick me up a dress shirts, and pants."

"You will definitely owe me big time after we bring down Muirfield." Vincent chuckles. "I'm not kidding." I added before I walked out the door to go and get Vincent a suit.

**Tess**

"Did you ask him Cat?"

"Ask who, what?" I roll my eyes at her. "Come on Tess help me study. We have mid-terms soon."

"Alright, come on, you and I are getting a latte."

"Tess." Cat whined.

"What I need my caffeine." Cat growls at me slightly as she gets up from her chair. I put down our law book before grabbing my coat and purse.

"Did you ask Vincent to the dance." I asked her again, once we were outside and on our way to Starbucks, which conveniently is two blocks away from our apartment.

"Yes I did."

"What he'd say?"

"What I didn't want him to say."

"He said yes? Oh Cat I'm so happy for you. You know we have to go shopping tomorrow for a dress."

"Tess."

"Hey, I can't help it if I want my best friend to look beautiful on her first date…"

"It's not a…"

"Well technically you guys never went on a date. I know you like each other…"

"Tess…we don't…"

"Don't even try to lie to me Cat. I see the way you look at each other, holds hands. Come on those aren't just friendship gestures. They're romantic gestures. Anyways like I was saying, you need something new to wear to this dance."

"There's no way I can get out of this?"

"Nope, none…" Cat groaned as we walked into Starbucks.

"Finally, can get my caffeine…"

"Then you'll stop interrogating me about Vincent?"

"Never."

"Oh just you wait Tess, when you start liking someone you are going to wish you never interrogated me about Vincent…" She threatened.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a caramel latte…" Just then I heard Cat's phone ringing.

"Vincent?" She shakes her head. "Then…"

"JT."

"What could he want?"

"I guess we will find out, can you get me a latte, while I take this call?"

"Of course."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I keep going? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank You so much for your reviews. I am happy to hear that many want the story to continue as I am enjoying writing it and taking it at different turn of events, so to speak. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

***Please keep voting it is so important! We need to win again for PCA! **

***What did you guys think of last night's episode? I am so beyond thrilled about JT and Tess they are great together! I feel bad for Tori (but I don't like it that she kissed Vincent and I'm glad that Vincent told Catherine like he should've told her with Alex that Tori kissed him that it wasn't the other way around) and what she is going through I wonder if she survived the bomb? I can't believe Monday is the mid-season finale and for some reason I have this funny feeling that the writers are going to leave us beasties with some kind of cliff hanger, hopefully it's a good one and not like the last one last season. Anyways continue on...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"JT, look I knew the risks but I…"

"If you knew them, then why did you ask him?"

"You can blame her." I said, motioning over towards Tess.

"What! Me what did I have to do with it…"

"You told me I should ask him…" I said, glaring at her.

"You're really going to blame all this on me Cat? When you wanted to ask him yourself in the first place, I just gave you a little nudge." I sigh, knowing that she's right. I shouldn't be blaming her, it, it sucks you know? Just when JT and I are getting on good terms I have to screw it up because of some formal dance.

"Okay, she's right JT. I wanted to ask Vincent."

"Ask me what?" We all turn around and face Vincent who just walked inside. It didn't him very long to figure out what is going on between the three of us.

"Oh, no JT don't you dare start blaming Catherine?"

"Vincent, it's okay, he has every…"

"Ugh huh. Look JT I know that there are risks…"

"Apparently everybody does…" JT growled.

"But it's my choice JT. My choice. Not yours, not Catherine's or Tess's mine."

"Alright, fine you can go, but…"

"Oh there are no buts JT."

"But, let me finish. I'm going too…"

"JT it's not like it's a dance open up to the public, how are you going to get yourself?" Tess tried to explain to him JT got this happy grin on his face, that I have to admit is kind of scary to look at.

"Tess, do you have a date?"

"A date?"

"Don't act so clueless, a date to the dance?"

"No…I um…"

"Well you have one now…"

"JT, I don't need you to body guard me during the dance…"

"You want to go, don't you?"

"Well, yeah but what if Tess has somebody she wanted to ask…"

"Tess, do you?" I asked her.

"I…um, no." Tess said.

"Well then that settles it, I'm coming."

"Lucky me." Tess mumbles and I frown at her before glancing over at Vincent. I couldn't help but think, so much for a first date. Looks like it's our first double date.

**Vincent**

"So, um do you think we will ever have a moment alone tonight?" I asked Catherine as I escorted inside, with Tess and JT walking right behind us. Catherine glances at me with a smirk on her face.

"If I have anything to say about it, we will. Tess is pretty good at sidetracking people."

"Think she'll agree?"

"Of course." Catherine said, but then arched her eyebrow at me when she noticed that I'm still looking at her. "What?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She blushes.

"No." She mumbles.

"Well you look gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Just as we were walking inside a slow song began to play and I held out my hand to Catherine.

"May I have this dance?" She giggles a little.

"Of course." I take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Surprised that JT and Tess didn't follow, but that's when I remembered that JT doesn't really like to dance. I rest my hands on Catherine's waist as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"You know, I hope Tess doesn't mind not slow dancing…"

"Why?"

"JT, he doesn't really like to dance."

"Well Tess doesn't either…"

"So maybe this distraction thing might work." I said as I continued dancing us towards the middle of the dance floor, away from our so-called bodyguards.

"It might." She said as she leans her head against my chest. I rest my head against hers as we continue to sway to the music. It really did feel nice being here with Catherine, enjoying this simple moment with her outside of my warehouse. When I'm with Catherine, I don't know, I just have this feeling that I feel more alive and this feeling I didn't want it to go away any time soon.

All too soon the slow song stopped and a fast one came on next. Catherine lifts her head off of my shoulder and looks up into my eyes.

"Want to attempt to escape?"

"Of course, where should we?" I take a hold of her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together as I lead her away from the dance floor. Please don't follow us. I kept on thinking inside my head, over and over again.

"You know, I am happy that you asked me tonight." I told her as we sat down on a bench just outside the cafeteria hall. She looks down at are intertwined fingers and then smiles up at me.

"I'm glad you came." I grin a little when she said that.

"Catherine, look before our bodyguards coming looking for us…I want to tell you that I…"

"Vincent? What? What is it?" She asks. I lock my eyes with hers.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Vincent, I'm not…"

"Yes, yes you are Catherine. You accept me for all that I am."

"Vincent, what…what are you saying?"

"You know how many times I've tried to ignore my feelings for you?"

"Vincent, why?"

"I want to protect you, but I know how foolish that is because I've known for quite awhile how much I need you in my life. I guess it just took me a little while to realize that."

"It's okay Vincent. I get that you want to protect me, but I know that you also won't hurt me."

"I won't lie when I say that I'm afraid that I could hurt you, but Catherine I also can't lie to you about my feelings anymore, I can't hide them from you anymore."

"Vincent?"

"Look, I know I told you before that I want to be with you, I do Catherine more than anything, but my feelings for you go deeper than that and, I've been wanting to tell you for sometime, I just…"

"Vincent whatever you have to say, you can tell me…"

"I love you…"

**Catherine**

I look up in Vincent in surprise; I was not expecting him to say those three words to me. I mean I knew how we each felt about the other, but I…

"I can understand if you don't…" I shake my head as I claim his lips with me, putting as much passion as I possibly could into that one kiss. Reluctantly I pull away as I whisper.

"I love you too Vincent, so much." He wraps his arms around me as I lean my head against his shoulder, enjoying this time alone with him. I felt, words couldn't even begin to explain how I felt right now. One thing I knew for sure is, that I didn't want this moment to end. But apparently it had to…I lift my head off of Vincent's shoulder as I heard my cell going off. I frown up at him.

"I think they noticed our absence." Vincent grinned at me and I shake my head as I flip my phone open. "Hello?"

**Tess**

"Oh thank goodness you're both safe, look it's getting late and JT here is just driving me crazy, can we go?" I asked Cat. I hated to interrupt their time together, but JT seriously I couldn't stand hanging out with him any longer. After hanging up the phone I look over to see JT and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You know, you are a pretty boring date…" I complain.

"Well not everybody likes to dance."

"You could've warned me and I would've asked somebody else…"

"Hey, you didn't ask me, remember? I asked you and you said yes."

"Whatever."

"You understand why I did though, don't you?"

"Of course. But really JT, I think you need to give Vincent some slack."

"Well it's for his own protection."

"Okay, but before we go don't you think you ought to at least dance one song with me?"

"I told you. I don't…Tess, what are you doing?" JT exclaimed in surprise as I started leading him onto the dance floor.

"Teaching you how to dance and get your mind off of Vincent for once." She said.

"Just because I don't dance doesn't mean I don't know how…" I smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? Show me then."

"My pleasure." JT said and surprised me a little as he twirled me out and then into his arms doing the dip.

"Okay, you do know how to dance."

"Great, you happy?" He asked and tried to walk away.

"Uh huh mister, you're dancing this song with me…."

"Fine." He muttered. JT can be so annoying at times, I swear if I don't loose my mind I'm counting myself lucky then.

**Vincent**

I felt relieved that I finally told Catherine how much I really do care for her. I've wanted to tell her for days, but haven't really had the right moment to tell her. I'm just so happy that she feels the same way about me as I do her. I mean I never once doubted it, but when she told me she loves me too this feeling inside of me, I couldn't even begin to explain how that made me feel.

"Vincent, um do you mind if I use the restroom first?" Catherine asks me as we begin to walk by the restrooms. I shake my head.

"No, I don't mind. I'll wait right here."

"Okay. I'll be right back." She said and lets go of my hand. I instantly missed her touch.

**Catherine**

As I'm washing my hands, I couldn't help but think about what just happened a few moments ago, when Vincent declared his feelings towards me. I smiled when I remembered him saying that he loves me. I must've let my mind wondered to much when I thought I heard someone coming into the restroom.

"Hello?" I said as I turned off the water from washing my hands. I could've sworn that I heard a noise. "Hello?" No one answered instead I jump slightly when I hear the exact same noise again. My heart started racing and I start to run towards the exit, only to find the exit blocked. I inhaled sharply as fear over took me. A man completely dressed in black, with a mask stood between my only exit out of here and me. I was completely frozen in spot, unable to scream, unable to run just completely frozen. Was it minutes or seconds that passed by, that neither of us moved? Then catching me completely off guard he bolted towards me and pounce on me like a mountain lion would do its prey. I screamed in pain as I felt my back hit the bathroom floor. It's then that I felt a cold and sharp object on my neck.

"Please, please…don't hurt me."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know…owe!" I exclaimed when he slapped me hard against my face.

"I said where…" He didn't even get the third word out before I heard a growl from behind us.

"Vincent Run!" I scream and try to warn him as I use my hands and feet to push myself away from my attacker. Vincent picked my attacker up and with a loud growl he threw him against the wall, his body falling to the floor, unmoving.

Vincent quickly comes over to me and picks me up in his arms as we make a dash for. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I shouldn't have brought him into this mess. I felt tears running down my cheeks as Vincent carries me outside of the cafeteria hall. I could still feel Vincent shaking, he needs me, as I thought, I forced my tears away. I look up into Vincent's face that's half way between transformation, and his breathing uneven.

"Vincent. It's okay. I'm okay." I whispered softly as I reached my hand up to gently caress the side of his face. I watch as his face slowly becomes normal again.

"Catherine, are you okay?" I give Vincent a small smile.

"Yes. I'm okay, Vincent, you saved me. We're both okay." I mutter as I lean in to kiss him softly. Vincent then pulls away as he snuggles his face into my hair, holding me close to him.

"Catherine? Vincent?" Vincent lifts his head up from my neck at the sound of two familiar voices.

"Oh my god…! Cat, are you alright?" Vincent let's me down out of his arms and I couldn't help but miss being held.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Uh huh, don't tell me you're fine, what happened? Where'd you get that cut?" Tess said.

"What cut?"

"The one on your face?" I reach my hand up and wince a little. Pulling my hand away from my face I notice a little bit of blood on my fingertips. Apparently I was so worried about Vincent that I didn't even feel the bruise on my cheek. I look up at Vincent and then exchange glances between Tess and JT.

"I think its Muirfield…." Vincent took my hand and looked at me.

"Muirfield!" JT exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here…" Vincent tells me and I nod my head in agreement. The four of us make a run for my car wanting to get out of here as quickly as we possibly can.

How could Muirfield have found us, let alone know about my relationship with Vincent?" I don't know if I would ever find out how they knew, I just knew one thing that I will do what ever it takes to protect Vincent.

* * *

**Hum...was anyone expecting that to happen? What did you guys think? Review please? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

***Please keep on voting for PCA we have until December 5th I believe to vote! **

***Watch BATB online on it helps towards viewings, so after mid-season finale re-watch episodes to help get a third season! There is so much that is left to tell with BATB.**

***Have faith beasties Catherine and Vincent will be together in the end. Love isn't always easy as much as we wish it would be. They just have a few bumps in the road but these bumps will make their love stronger. Stay positive cause I have a feeling that the writers have something epic between VinCat for us. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent, I'm okay." I tried telling him again as I watch him pulling out a first aid kit from his dresser after I sat down on his bed.

"Just let me take a look at your wound Catherine." Vincent said. I sigh in defeat knowing that it's no use in my arguing with him. He can be so stubborn, but then again I can't blame him, if the situation were reversed I would more than likely act the same way.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to Vincent as he walks over to me and placed a damp cloth on my cheek where my attacker had slapped me. I reach my hand up and lay it on top of his. Vincent frowns at me and I could already tell what he is thinking. I could tell, only because this is how he always reacts when something bad happens to me.

"Why are you sorry, Catherine? He hit you, how's that your fault?" Vincent asked me and I shake my head.

"No, not that." I whisper softly to him as I caress the side of his face. I could feel Vincent leaning into my touch.

"Then what are you sorry for?" He asks me.

"Vincent I exposed you tonight. I'm sorry because of that. It's stupid of me to even think for one second that you and I could go out on a date like any other couple and…" Vincent cuts me off shaking his head.

"It's not stupid Catherine. I'm glad you asked me to go with you. Besides, it was my choice Catherine." I nod my head in understanding knowing that it was his choice to make, but I also know that I could've avoided that all together by not asking him. I couldn't help but be sorry.

"I know, but I asked you if you would like to go with me when I could've just avoided asking you in the very beginning and this may not have ever happened." I tried telling him, but stubborn as always he said.

"I'm glad you asked me Catherine, because what if I wasn't there and he showed up anyways? I could never forgive myself if something had happen to you." I give Vincent a small smile as I remembered that those are the same words that I had said to Vincent only a few hours ago when I tried to get him not to go with me, to change his already made up stubborn mind.

"Maybe they wouldn't have showed up Vincent." I told him. "Besides we don't even know if he was from Muirfield. He could've been just some random guy who…" I started to say, even though I knew that the second part wasn't true, because I knew that guy who attacked me was looking for Vincent and Vincent knew that as well.

"I think you and I both knew that that guy was from Muirfield Catherine. If I hadn't come with you tonight, then I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Thank you." I mutter, knowing that I really shouldn't be going back in time. What happened happened, and I can't change it no matter how much I may wish to.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner before he did this to you."

"Hey, I'm alright because of you. Besides, it's just a small bruise Vincent nothing that I can't handle nor that a little Neosporin won't cure." Vincent grins a little at me and I'm glad to see that I lightened his mood a bit.

"Vincent, what is it?" I asked him, knowing that he is thinking about something but unsure rather or not he should ask me.

"Catherine look, I um I don't want to sound too over protective but I'd feel safer if you stayed here tonight." Vincent said after he finished cleaning my bruise. I caress his face a little as I lean in to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Of course I'll stay here. But I will have to send Tess back to the apartment to get a change of clothes." Vincent chuckles and I arch my eyebrow at him in question. "Whatever is so funny Keller?"

"Nothing, but Catherine I really don't think it's a good idea to go back to your place, just in case. You can always borrow my clothes…" Vincent said his voice fading off a little, probably from being slightly embarrassed for even suggesting the idea. I blush a little when he mentions that. I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't mind wearing his clothes and hopefully they'll have his scent on. I know it's silly but I can't help my curiousity.

"Hold on a sec." He said as he stands up from his squatting position and walks over to his dresser pulling out a pair of sweats with draw strings along with a sweatshirt. "Here, you can use these, they might be a bit big but at least they will be more comfortable than that dress." He said.

"Thanks." I tell him smiling a little. Vincent then walks over to me and cups the side of my face that has the bruise on gently caressing it with his thumb. I allow myself to close my eyes against his touch. "Vincent, I…I want to thank you for coming with me tonight…it really meant a lot to me." I told him as I stood up from the bed and I thought surely I must have been blushing like crazy now. Vincent grins a little as he closes the distance between us and rests his hands on my hips.

"I had a really great time, but I think we are going to have to do a rain check considering that Muirfield, interrupted our date." Vincent said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'm curious what do you have in mind?" I ask him as I reach up and caress my hand on the side of his face.

"It'll be a surprise." I smile as I felt his lips brush across mine.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vincent, I haven't done this in a while." I felt Vincent move me a little closer to him.

"Done what?"

"You know, um dated anyone."

"Surely you had boyfriends before Catherine." Vincent said as I felt his hand running through my hair.

"I…have…wait a minute did you just call yourself…" I ask him as I look into his eyes, the eyes that I could never get tired of staring at.

"Unless you don't want…" I shake my head.

"No. No I do I guess it's going to take some time getting used to you know?" I sigh as I wrap my arms around his neck. Vincent arches an eyebrow at me in question.

"Catherine, what?"

"What I'm trying to say is, sure I've dated guys before, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's different with you."

**Vincent**

Catherine tells me and I understand exactly where she is coming from. I also never felt this way about anyone. Not even Alex Salter. Catherine and I, there's this connection I feel with her that I can't even begin to explain to anyone, let alone myself. I kept on thinking to, how I could've almost lost her tonight if I hadn't acted when I did. I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it takes to protect her, because when I really think about it I don't think that I would be able to live without her.

"I know what you mean." I tell her simply.

"I want to make this work, Vincent." Catherine tells me. "You and me work. I know that there are risks, but I care about you and I don't think I could be with anyone else." I want to make it work with her as well, but a huge part of me is still afraid that I'll hurt her whenever I loose control and I would never be able to forgive myself if I did. She deserves better than me, she could meet someone in college who would be able to provide her a better life, but yet she chose me and I knew that the pushing away act would not work anymore with her, nor would it work with me because I would just keep on coming back to her. There's this pull towards her, that's strong.

"I do to Catherine, believe me I do. It's just, I'm afraid of hurting you and I…"

"You won't Vincent. We've been through this before. You know I have this theory…" Catherine tells me with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I think your beasts wants to protect me, just like your human side."

"Catherine."

"No, no just think it on it for a minute Vincent. I know it sounds crazy but let's use tonight for an example. Vincent, you transformed tonight when you saved me and picked me up into your arms. You cradled me in your arms carefully and protectively and you were fully transformed, not once did you hurt me or squeeze me too tight." Catherine pauses as her hand caresses my cheek. I did all I could do and that's look into her eyes. "Vincent correct me if I'm wrong but I think your instinct will always be to protect me, even when you're fully transformed." She tells me and she is right. I will always want to protect her. I then bury my face into her neck just wanting to hold her close to me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist holding me closer to her.

"Catherine…I…" I felt Catherine jump in my arms slightly when the door to my room opened, revealing a JT and Tess. I glance at Catherine as I began to wonder, when are we ever going to get more than a few minutes alone together? Maybe we would later tonight, if we're lucky.

"Cat? Um did we interrupt something?" Tess asked looking between the two of us. I reluctantly let go of Catherine, feeling the emptiness in my arms as I do so that I can turn around and face Tess and JT.

"No, it's okay Tess, we were just talking."

"Just talking?" Tess questioned Catherine as she looked between her and I.

"What did you want?" Catherine asks her friend, changing the subject.

"Well, um I wanted to know if you were ready to leave?" I look at Catherine who nods her head at me.

"You see Tess, I just want to make sure Catherine is safe so I think it's best if she stays here tonight, you should too as well. I don't think the guy that attacked Catherine tonight knows about you but I'm not so sure if he knows where you live, if he does you could be in danger as well." I explained.

"Okay, but where would we sleep?"

"Well Catherine could have my bed and JT probably wouldn't mind giving you his for the night."

"What!? Ah no way is she going to um…." I sent JT a look that shut him up right away. "Right, yes of course. I'll make sure it's ready." JT said and turned to walk away, mumbling complaints about a woman sleeping in his bed.

"Hey Catherine, um I'm going to go talk to JT, you're welcome to use the shower and help yourself to whatever you need. You too Tess." I told Catherine and Tess. Just before I got up from the bed I gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek, before exiting the room.

**Catherine**

"So um, did you ever think we would be having a double date sleep over during our senior year?" Tess asked me as she sat down beside me on the bed. I looked at her somewhat surprised that she is even thinking of this as a double date sleep over.

"No." I said giggling a little.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this Cat, but I'm actually having fun getting to know JT, he's not that bad." I laugh as I thought, that if I didn't know any better I'd say Tess is developing a crush on JT.

"Yeah he really isn't that bad, maybe a little over protective at times when Vincent's concerned but over all he seems like a great friend. Someone that Vincent's going to need to count on and trust."

"Remind me how'd we get ourselves into this mess that we are in?" Tess asked as she lay back on the bed. I look down at her and before I could say anything. "Oh right, it started all with your curiousity about where your mom was heading during strange hours of the night."

"You know, I never expected it to be like this."

"What do you mean?" Tess asks me sitting up.

"I never thought that I'd be this happy with someone. You after all know better than anyone how my dating history is."

"I do. I just thought we'd never get ourselves into something like this."

"But you're in this with me, right Tess? Because I really need you." I told her.

"Oh Cat of course I am. I was in it with you from the very start and I'm in with you till the very end."

"Good to know."

"How was your night, by the way before um…well you know…?" I couldn't help but smile when she asked that question. "Okay something definitely happened between you two tonight, Cat I don't know how I didn't notice before, but your glowing."

"Nothing…"

"Uh huh, give me details Cat."

"He told me he loves me…."

"WHAT? WHOA he said what? No way…what'd you say?"

"Come on Tess what else would I say other than I love him too."

"You really have it bad for this guy don't you?"

"It's different Tess…we have this connection."

"Yeah, JT mentioned something about it earlier…"

"JT…huh?" Tess shakes her head.

"Don't even go there, Chandler."

"Oh no Tess, I spilled my details now its your time to spill yours…."

"Well um…we danced…and…" I continued to sit and just listen to Tess talk and tell me about her night with JT before Muirfield got involved, and I couldn't help but notice that perhaps Tess really is developing a crush on JT.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review as I do read every single on of them. The more reviews the quicker I am to update another chapter! **


End file.
